Pathways
by invisible0one
Summary: Sequel to Impossibilities. Sam and Danny have gotten rid of their problems with Vlad, or so it would appear. Dan and Vlad may be out of the picture, but the pair's greatest evil now resides closer to home. Much closer than comfort would allow.
1. Black Balled

_I now present you with Pathways the sequel to Impossibilities. If you haven't read Impossibilities I suggest you do so before reading this story, it may not make a whole lot of sense without it._

_Also, there will be a minor change to my update schedule compared to the one I ended Impossibilites on. But, we'll get to that later. :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Black-balled_**

* * *

_Danny stood in front of me, his hair in knots and his face a vivid display of black and blue. That wasn't the scariest, or maybe the most thrilling, part though. That title belonged to the multiple deep, serrated gashes that ran up and down his body. I looked at my handiwork, not one flaw could be found. The wound pattern was specifically designed to drag the death of the half-ghost out for as long as possible, long enough to give him hope he might make it, before the blood loss and shock finally took him under. It was going to hurt like hell and make damn sure he lost what little sanity was left before he left the realm of the living. It was going to be quite a show to watch him writhe and suffer._

"_Didn't you always know I'd turn on you?" My voice whispered._

I woke with a start from the nightmare that had been haunting me for weeks. I turned to see Danny's worried eyes locked on me.

"You okay?" No, Danny, I'm not okay. I dreamed I killed you, again. Oh, and let's not forget the little detail that it felt so damn wonderful!

I couldn't tell him that though. I told Danny almost everything, but I just couldn't tell him about that nightmare. He'd freak when he realized what had caused it.

The memory of that fight was etched in my mind where it would stay forever. A lot of things made themselves clear memories in my mind, but most would eventually fade over time, this one wouldn't. That final fight with Vlad would never leave my mind.

In that fight, Danny was finally able to clear his evil future self from existence, but I know where it went. Danny's future self was a combination of both his and Vlad's ghost-halves. While the power of Danny's had won out, Vlad's evil side repressed the hero in Danny. That's what would have happened to almost anyone, and now I was fighting against it. The only things I had on my side were that I still had my humanity and the pure raw power of the Manson line. I could fight this, I just had to remind myself that these dreams aren't real and never will be.

I looked Danny in the eyes. "I'm fine, I promise." Oh look, I just broke a promise. I'm not fine, but I refuse to let him know that unless these dreams become anything more than just that.

As if to prove this to both him and myself, I snuggled back into him, resting my head on his chest just as we'd grown accustomed to doing. We'd started sharing a room roughly a week after Vlad. Normally, it would be way too early in a relationship to be sharing a bedroom, but this had been the only way to stop Danny from being so paranoid that he'd wake up one day to find me dead or just flat out gone. I would never leave him of my own free will, and he knew that, but he was still worried because while Vlad no longer had his ghost powers, he was still bat-shit crazy. We kept Danny's old room set up and in his normal messy style for appearances considering this was supposed to be an all-boys school and to the normal person, the two of us sharing a room would just be weird.

We both knew we were going to get loads of shit about it when Tucker finally found out, but it wasn't like we were doing anything stupid. Hell, I wouldn't even let Danny sleep shirtless. He had some damn nice muscle on him, but I wasn't willing to risk letting either one of us have that temptation. It would be pretty hard to hide a pregnancy at an all-boys school and I wasn't willing to risk needing to test my ability to hide things.

How did I come to be in an all-boys school? That was a long story, one that was bound to come back around and bite me in the ass any day now. With the start of the new semester, it would probably be tomorrow.

True to my predictions, I was reawakened the next morning to a call from the vice-principal's office. I was to go there for first period and rejoin the rest of the school for classes after I was done. The fact that I hadn't just been abducted in the middle of the night told me that whatever the GIW were planning, it was probably a lot less severe than what most people got. That, or they weren't willing to take me back with Danny in the same room.

I hung up the phone to find Danny over my shoulder. I didn't even have to ask what he was planning to do; he wasn't letting me go alone.

"And just how do you intend on not getting in trouble for skipping class?" His only response was to duplicate himself. He'd gotten rather good at that lately, now he was able to split while still in his human form.

"You know you couldn't talk me out of this if you tried." He remarked a few seconds later.

"True. But if someone sees your ecto-signature, don't come crying to me for help. I would only serve as a hindrance." The look on his face told me he hadn't quite figured out why I was being called to the vice-principal's office. It was clear to me, but he wasn't quite as versed in GIW regulations as I was. I'll admit, this was an odd way to go about it, bt it was still clear what was about to happen.

"You know why they want to see you, don't you?"

"No shit, Sherlock. The GIW are going to black-ball me. I'll be released from my duty as a GIW agent and, depending on their mood, I might lose most of my memories…again." From his expression, I probably shouldn't have told him that last bit.

His expression turned to one of determination. "They aren't erasing your memories, Sam. I won't let them." I appreciated the attitude, but I knew even he wouldn't be able to stop them if they tried to. There was no need to get him all worked up though, so I stayed quiet for the time being.

Half an hour later, we were standing at the door to Lancer's office. Well, as far as anyone else knew it was only me; Danny was invisibly watching over me, hell bent on being overprotective if need be. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice on the other side of the door did not sound like Mr. Lancer.

I entered the room to the sight of two rather high ranking GIW agents. "Samantha Manson, AKA Samuel Mason, I assume?"

Right, time to play the good little girl so they don't decide to make my punishment worse. "Yes Sir." I kept my expression neutral, you never did know what these guys would take as offensive. I looked them over and was pleased to see that there weren't any tell-tale bumps in their uniforms indicating they'd brought any ghost equipment. Danny would be safe unless he did something exceptionally stupid.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He smirked, he was just a little too happy to be doing this. "In accordance to GIW regulations, the director has found you incapable of completing this mission. You will be removed from your position as commanding officer of this mission and relieved from your duty to the GIW." I hadn't realized I was the commanding officer, as far as I was aware I was the only active agent on campus.

"Yes Sir." Came my simple response.

"You will be allowed to keep your memories. However, should any breech in security be even remotely traceable back to you, we can, and will, relieve you of your memories as well. In addition, your government technology will be rendered irreparable. We will not revoke your current scholarship to this school. Any questions?" Wow, these guys were feeling pretty damn generous today. I could almost hear the little bugs in some of my gear go to work breaking anything of government issue well past the repair of any GIW agent. Whether or not it was beyond Tucker's repair, though, was questionable. That boy could do things with technology the government would kill to know. What my former employers did not know, however, was that most of what I brought I had built on my own, without their little bug. I had built most of it as back-up in case I should ever end up in this situation; the GIW had no way of getting ahold of what I had built.

"Just one question, sir. Who will be taking on the role as my legal guardian?" This really was the only question I had. Anything else I could get ahold of on my own or with Tucker's help. The question of my legal guardian wasn't really one I was all too willing to wait to have an answer for.

"You are officially an orphan since you have no known relatives that are fit to raise you. Part of your current school scholarship is based around you being an orphan. Take it or leave it, kid." The change in voice at the end told me he really wasn't all too willing to stick around and talk to me much longer. I didn't want to risk the agency changing their mind.

"I'll gladly take it sir."

"Good." He turned and left without another word. It was at this point that I realized Lancer had been here the whole time.

"Now that that is out of the way…" Mr. Lancer spoke before turning to the intercom that connected his personal office to the main lobby where this period's A-list office aid was currently residing. "Mr. Baxter!" The jock jumped at the sudden noise. "Retrieve Mr. Fenton and send him to my office." Dash left with and evil smirk on his face.

**You might wanna go help your clone out before Dash beats it to a pulp, Danny.**

**Yeah, you noticed that too huh?**

I felt Danny's presence leave as my mind traveled back to the situation at hand and the conversation I was damn sure was about to happen.

Danny reappeared roughly five minutes later, entering the office without so much as a scratch on him while a very irritated Dash returned to the lobby.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm sure you're aware of your roommate's situation?" Danny gave a sheepish smile.

"What part of it exactly?" I realized he didn't want to end up saying something incredibly stupid because he read too far into something.

"What I mean, Daniel," Danny noticeably flinched at the name, I didn't blame him. It was what the frootloop always called him. "is that you are aware you're roommate is, in fact, a girl?"

"Yeah I know about that." I was suddenly a little uneasy with the upcoming conversation, I had a right to be. I was sure he'd give us some 'talk' since we have been living together.

"Good. I just wanted to ensure you were both comfortable with the situation. Mrs. Manson, I will not force you to move over to our sister school, Nebula Private School, nor will I force you to live in your own apartment. This will be left up to you, however I will warn you of one thing. Should you choose to keep your living situation the same, I expect you both to be responsible. Should Ms. Manson here show up pregnant, I will not be able, nor willing, to keep it from your peers and you will be forced to move. Do I make myself clear?" He held a no-nonsense tone. I was honestly surprised he was willing to let me stay at the school, much less in the same apartment as Danny, but I sure as hell was not going to test that.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Both me and Danny replied both instantaneously and unanimously.

"Good. That will be all. You may return to your normal classes." The bell rang as soon as he said that, signaling the start of our second periods.

* * *

_First things first, the new update schedule. ...this might take a little explaining..._

_To explain this quickly, me and strict update schedules don't play very nicely together. This is not to say there won't be one, it's just saying that I can't stick to it. I don't mean I won't be able to update it on time, if anything I mean the opposite. I'm sure writers are well aware of the need to write ideas down as they come to you, correct? Yes, well I'm not a very organized person and I hate having finished chapters sitting on my desktop waiting for the next update day to be published. If they sit there too long, odds are that I'll end up missing one when I go to post them later. Hence why I am going to a less strict update regimine._

_The will be updates every **Monday** and** Friday**, however, my updates will not be limited to these days. If I have something ready before then, you'll see it before then. Simple enough?_

_Moving on to a random question I have found running around in my head all day..._

_I was rewatching Phantom Planet and something caught my attention. Lancer's comment after Danny and Tucker present their plan against the Disastroid... Lancer staes that "They never put this much effort into their schoolwork."_

_My question for you is this: Is it possible that was meant as a hint that Lancer had already had it all figured out? Sure, Sam and Jazz were also on that stage in the background, but Danny and Tucker were the only two presenting... Just a random thought._

_Wow...that was a long author's note..._

_Anyways, I'd love to hear comments and feedback, or even your answer to my random question! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Black Out

**_Chapter 2: Blackout_**

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, pausing only momentarily at lunch when we finally got to talk instead of sitting bored in a classroom absolutely silent.

Me and Danny finally got home with roughly twenty minutes before Tucker was supposed to stop by, more than enough time for me to see exactly what equipment I still had and what I needed to run by Tucker to see if he could do anything about it. If anyone could rebuild government technology, he could.

My phone was completely decimated, so I was going to have to live without that for a while, not that I really ever used it much anyway. My laptop had been remotely wiped of absolutely everything, whether it was government related or not. I'm sure they thought it'd be that easy to rid me of my classified files, but they don't seem to be familiar with the concept of a flash drive. I had snagged one of Danny's spares as soon as I was able to move about again after that fight with Vlad. I had copied anything, classified or not, onto said flash drive weeks ago, knowing the memory wipe was coming. I could have uploaded everything right then and there, but it was probably better to let Tucker play with the inner workings of the laptop and make sure it was completely off the radar of the GIW. If they knew I still had classified information, it was very likely I'd come home one day to find that there was absolutely NOTHING left inside.

I ran through my weaponry to ensure there was nothing unexpected wrong with them. A few of my more powerful, standard issue guns were in need of repair that only a technogeek could give them, but that was to be expected. The thermoses I'd built with my own hands were untouched along with the few stunners I'd built ages ago. I had full access to my powers now, but that didn't mean Tucker couldn't use the weapons when he got dragged into a battle.

"So, what's the verdict?" Danny was standing in the doorway, I briefly wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"I'll need Tucker to work his magic and get my laptop completely off the GIW network and there's a few guns I want him to take a look at. My cell's gone too, but even Tucker couldn't fix that one."

"I'd show it to him anyway. I learned a while ago not to underestimate him, he's better with his technology than even I'll ever know." He shot me that dazzling smile, and I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before there was a knock at our door, signaling Tucker's arrival.

Both me and Danny walked out to the living area. Danny let Tuck in while I set down the laptop and ran back to the room to grab the guns and cell phone. I'd just set them on the table when Tuck started rattling off about what he could and couldn't do.

"I can get your laptop off the network, no sweat, but repairing your guns is going to take me a little longer. I'm more versed in computer hacking than gun repair." He gave a quick grin before setting off to work, starting with the laptop first since he knew it would serve as a good warm-up for the rest.

We were all piled on the couch, Tucker on one end, me and Danny curled up on the other. We sat like this for a few minutes, Danny and Tuck rambling on about something I wasn't paying attention to, before I realized something was amiss.

I started to feel lightheaded, something that hadn't happened since I first started training with the GIW. It was a little odd, but I had been under a lot of stress lately. I started up an eight-count to try and get my body back under control. I had learned ages ago that as long as I could keep myself counting to eight, I could do just about anything.

_One, two, three and four, five, six, seven and eight and…_

Even with this, my breathing started to quicken against my will. I changed my count slightly, trying to force my mind to focus on the numbers enough to keep it from blanking out on the world. It was already getting hard to even pretend to listen to Danny and Tuck.

_One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and…_

The damn eight-count wasn't working. All I could even hear of Danny and Tucker were faint mumbles, I was slipping away.

_Keep it together Monson._

_One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and…_

Black dots started appearing at the edges of my vision. I really was about to pass out, the realization hit me hard. I kept fighting.

_No! I will not show weakness, damn it!_

_One, two, three, four and…_

Danny and Tucker didn't even notice until I hit the floor.

* * *

I woke up god only knows how long later and was surprised to see Danny powered up, green fists at his side. I moved my head a little before slowly sitting up, the fire in Danny's fists died.

"You okay?" Normally, I would have shot Danny an irritated look for asking such a vague question, but right now, it was somehow slightly comforting.

"What the hell happened?" I raised a hand to my head, I was pretty sure I had a headache from hell.

"You passed out…" Danny trailed off, there was something he wasn't telling me. Did he really not know by now that I knew damn well when he tried to lie or leave something out?

Danny helped me back onto the couch; it was decidedly more comfortable than the floor I'd woken up on. "You gonna finish that thought? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Yes, I know. I had just passed out and was weaker than I would have preferred, but I still had a feeling I could take Danny in a fight if I absolutely had to.

Danny swallowed and stuttered for a few seconds before I saw Tucker off to the side with a shocked look on his face and a nasty looking burn on his arm. When the hell had he gotten burned? "Danny, what happened?" He stuttered a little more, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me. Now." My voice became firm and clearly showed that there would be no nonsense sliding by me.

"Sam, you really don't want to know." I shot him a glare worthy of having its own daggers. "After you hit the ground, Plasmius showed up…"

"Please, do go on." I was seriously getting tired of his stalling.

"Sam, you became Plasmius for a few seconds."

Well…shit.

* * *

_Yes, I know, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger so soon. Too bad you just get to deal with it! :P_

_On the bright side, the next chapter is already jumping to my fingers. With any luck, you'll see an early update on Wednesday, the same time I update Ghostly Games (a DP/Hunger Games crossover, if anyone's interested.)_

_On a random note, I'm serious about the eight-count thing I had Sam use. You'd be surprised what a simple eight-count can do..._

_Feedback and comments are welcome as always, though I'm pretty sure most of you know that by now. :P_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	3. Nightmares

_Could this be? Is this an early update? :P_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Nightmares_**

* * *

"Wait, I what?" I was hoping and praying I had heard that wrong.

"You became Plamius, Sam." No, this isn't possible. I can't be Vlad Plasmius, I'm Sam Manson. I'm not a goddamned frootloop!

My eyes were drawn back to the burn on Tucker's arm. "Please tell me I didn't do that." The look on Danny's face told me the answer I really didn't want to know.

Danny must have seen my not-so-internal internal freaking out. "That wasn't you Sam, that was Plasmius."

"But it was me! I turned into that frootloop whether I wanted to or not!"

Tuck put a hand on my shoulder. "Sam, it's okay. We both know I've dealt with worse. One little burn won't be the end of me." I forced myself to calm down, more for their sake than mine.

Danny spoke up again. "Did you have any sort of warning that was going to happen?"

I hesitated for a minute. "I did feel like I was about to pass out." I cut off there, still debating with myself whether or not to tell them about the nightmares.

Danny gave me look, I knew I shouldn't have taught him to be more observant! "There's more, isn't there? Now spill."

"There are the nightmares…" I trailed off, even though I knew it wasn't going to do me any good.

"What nightmares, Sam?" Tucker spoke up, he was nearly as worried as Danny was.

"It's nothing." There was a shake in my voice that slipped past my defenses, but that didn't stop Tucker's line of questions.

"It's not nothing. What nightmares, Sam?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam, we need to know what's going on." Tucker wasn't getting the message, and seeing as he wasn't too intent on shutting the idiot up, I'd guess Danny didn't get it either.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it, Tucker!" I blew up, my carefully constructed defenses crumbled. I should not have lost control so easily, Tuck was just worried. I knew he didn't mean to badger me, so why the hell did I blow up on him?

"Take it easy, Sam." Danny was in front of me, slightly on guard. I saw a faint reflection of red in his eyes. I forced myself to relax and the red disappeared. Shit, my eyes were turning red when I got irritated now, not the neon green they should have been. This wasn't good, what the hell was happening to me?

"Sorry, Tuck. I'm just not comfortable talking about it." Tucker backed down, probably because he didn't want to risk me blowing up again.

**Are you going to at least tell me later?**

**I don't know Danny. I really don't want to talk about it.**

**Can you at least tell me the next time it happens?**

"I don't know, Danny. I just want to stop talking about this." I didn't feel like letting him into my mind right now. He had learned to open our link on his own and if I wasn't careful, he could sometimes even find the thoughts I hadn't meant for him to hear.

Tucker wasn't even fazed that we'd been talking telepathically. He moved for a change of subject that I was very grateful for. "Your laptop's clean. You shouldn't have any problems with it."

"Good. Thanks Tuck."

"Anytime. If you don't mind, I think I'll take the guns back to my apartment to fix them."

"And just what do you intend on telling your roommate?" Danny asked. It was a good question.

"Who? Nate? He won't care, and even if he does ask, I can just say its Danny's. It's no secret you have ghost hunting stuff even if you never really use it."

"Alright, but if anything funny happens, I'll have your head on my wall."

"God, that sounds like something Skulker would say, Sam."

* * *

_The town lay in ruins around me, death and despair filled the air. The town's favorite hero and last hope lays at my feet, vulnerable. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._

_"Are you enjoying this Daniel? I certainly am." That's Plasmius' voice coming from my mouth. I have no control, but I have to watch every last detail go down._

_A grunt of pain is the only response. Danny's not dying yet, but he can't defend himself anymore, he's at my mercy._

_"I think the most amusing part of this is that you can't do anything to stop me. You destroy me, and you destroy your little girlfriend as well. Isn't that delightful, Daniel?"_

_Another grunt as Danny manages to look me in the eye. "Go to hell you damned frootloop." He collapses onto the ground again._

_"You'll learn to behave, boy! And I suggest you do so fast!" Ectoplasm shoots from my hand, why am I doing this to the one I love? Why? _

* * *

I watch Sam as she starts to writhe in her sleep. The Box Ghost had woken me up, and when I got back she was thrashing around in her sleep. It's another nightmare, and I already know she won't tell me about it when she wakes up. There is one thing I can do to find out just what the hell is going on with her; she's going to kill me for it though.

I open the connection between our minds, going out on a limb and guessing it'll let me see her dreams.

_My hair is matted, blood oozing from several open wounds. I don't have the energy to heal. Plasmius smirks at me, staring down from above and quite obviously enjoying this._

_"I think the most amusing part of this is that you can't do anything to stop me. You destroy me, and you destroy your little girlfriend as well. Isn't that delightful, Daniel?"_

_This may be a dream, but I'm not letting that asshole talk to me like that, even if he had taken over Sam's body. "Go to hell you damned frootloop." I had gotten my head up and my weight resting on my arms, but as soon as I said that, I couldn't hold myself up any longer and I fall back to the ground. I see a blur of purple out of the corner of my eye before the pain hits._

_"You'll learn to behave boy, and I suggest you do so fast!" I barely bite back a scream. Sam has to be in there somewhere. I need to get through to her, at least enough to wake her up._

_"I know you're in there Sam, this isn't you. Come back to me." Both my dream body and the real me start speaking. "Wake up, Sam. Wake up."_

I'm thrown from her dream world and back to reality as she wakes up, shaking and crying. I've never seen her cry over a nightmare before. I wrap her in my arms and try calming her down.

* * *

_This is a bonus update, not the one for tomorrow, meaning you will get another chapter then too. :D_

_Feedback and comments are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	4. Embarrassment

_**Chapter 4: Embarrassment**_

* * *

As I wake from my dream, Danny is right there to pull me into his arms as I break down from that damned nightmare. I keep having to remind myself that Danny is right here in perfect health. He's not about to die, Plasmius hasn't gotten to him.

I sat there in his arms for what felt like hours as he ran a comforting hand up and down my back telling me that it's okay, that he's okay and that he's right there for me. I finally calm down back into a logical state of mind and I notice something: the Danny in my dreams never speaks as he lays there at Plasmius' mercy. Then I realized that Danny seems to know more than he should, a detail he let slip by telling me that he was okay.

"Daniel James Fenton!" He cringed at that. "Did you see my dream?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with the hand that wasn't coiled around me. "Whatever would give you that idea, Sam?" I give him a slight glare.

"You know, for a guy with a secret identity, you suck at lying." Insert his sheepish grin here. "Now tell me the truth." His face changed into a more serious one.

"Fine. I did see it, alright? Box Ghost woke me up and when I got back you were thrashing in your sleep. What was I supposed to do, Sam? I was worried and you sure as hell wouldn't have told me on your own." He may have had a point on that last one, but still! It's a violation of my privacy!

"I know you were worried, Danny, but you still shouldn't have done that. I would have been fine."

"And that's exactly why you broke down into tears when you woke up. It makes perfect sense." I couldn't tell if that was his witty banter practice coming into play, or if my sarcasm was rubbing off on him.

"I wouldn't have broken down if you were there! It's the fact that you were begging me to come back the caused that!" I noticed I had formed a rather mean glare on my face and calmed myself down. I wanted to prove a point, not scare him to death.

"Okay, fine, I won't do it again, okay Sam?"

I actually smiled at him. "Just be there for me when I wake up, okay?" He nodded and I realized just how tired he looked. "Danny, how much sleep have you gotten?"

"Uhh…half an hour? Maybe?" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"You've got all of about two hours before we have to get up for school, you better sleep. You're already going to be working off less than you usually manage." He'd only get two and a half hours if he was lucky compared to his normal four. He was either going to be extremely goofy all day or extremely irritable. I wasn't exactly sure which one I was hoping for.

"Very well, Oh Sam, master if controlling me." He gave me a lopsided grin at this even though there really could have been a touch of truth in that statement.

"And don't you forget it!" I gave him an equal grin as he lay down and I curled up beside him. With any luck, I wouldn't have to endure another nightmare.

* * *

The next morning, I found out that Tucker did in fact have a key to me and Danny's apartment. I don't know if he's really had it all along, or if Danny only gave it to him after being called out for lying when I first got here. When he got it is not really the point though, the more important detail would be the fact that on this particular morning he decided to use it without giving Danny or I any kind of notice.

Fifteen minutes before our alarm went off, Tucker showed up.

"Hey, Lovebirds! You up yet?" Me and Danny shared a mutual 'oh shit' look when we woke up and realized what was about to happen. Danny would have phased through the wall to the room he was supposed to be in, but Tucker moved too fast for my hybrid boyfriend to get out. Tucker was standing at the door to our bedroom in seconds and half a second later had a cross between a stunned expression and an exceedingly amused one on his face. God, we were never going to hear the end of this.

Danny spoke up before Tucker managed to say anything. "Hey, Tuck." He tried so damn hard to keep the slight shake out of his voice…let's just say it didn't actually work.

"Since when have you two been sleeping together?" I would have loved to believe that was a perfectly innocent question, but this was Tucker and he simply didn't do "innocent" too well when it came to stuff like this.

I let my voice show my agitation. "It's not like that, Tucker!"

"Hey, I didn't say it was!" He defended.

"You certainly implied it!" There was no way in hell I was letting him off the hook on this one.

"Fine, fine! Just answer me one question." Oh god, at this rate Tucker was not going to leave here alive.

"What, Tuck?" Danny spoke up, his voice had lost its nervous shake and displayed his own irritation.

"Have you two…you know?" I wondered how many different forms of torture I could pull from my nightmares. I certainly seemed to have a friend standing here practically begging for it.

"No!" Me and Danny shouted in unison.

"Okay, good. It would have felt so weird to know my two best friends were doing _that_." My face was burning from embarrassment and my urge to kill Tucker was only growing by the second.

"Hey Tuck?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Leave. Now." I saw Danny's eyes go green, he was just as tired of this as I was.

"Fine, I'm going." He turned and left.

"We are never going to hear the end of this." Danny held his face in his hands, clearly just as embarrassed by the previous conversation as I was. "I swear to god, if he ever does that again, we'll be more human than he is." I laughed, apparently we were on the same wave-length on that one.

* * *

_Okay! I admit it! This was mostly filler, but atleast it was funny filler! ...at least I think it was..._

_On a different note..._

_I had what could either turn out to be a bloody awesome idea or a complete disaster and I'm looking for some opions on it. The idea? It's essentailly a DP choose your own adventure story. I'm practically begging you all to go respond to the poll I have up. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. :)_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	5. Fights

_Hmm...is this chapter early, or perfectly on time? :P_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Fights**_

* * *

Tucker kept giving Danny and I odd looks all day. However, he did keep his mouth shut about what had gone on that morning. Whether he did this of his own accord or because Danny kept giving him the scary eyes, I will never know. All I knew was that I was damn happy he didn't try dragging us into another horrifyingly embarrassing situation.

Tucker wasn't the only one sending me weird look though. Danny was constantly sending worried looks my way, Tucker's antics had not caused him to forget the nightmare he's witnessed. It didn't surprise me that he was so worried about it, not only had I been Plasmius in that dream, but I was also about to kill him. There was an unspoken, but not missed, question in his eyes. Just how much was Plasmius affecting me?

I had already turned into him once, even if only for a few seconds, and with these nightmares it was pretty clear there was something wrong. I didn't like to admit it, but Plasmius had more control over me as a whole than he should have. I remembered Dan and got a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Dan had been a combination of both Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves and while Danny's pure power took control, it was the evil lodged deeply inside of Plasmius that took control. Now, I had both Plasmius and my own ghost half fighting inside of me. The only reason Plasmius hadn't won yet was because I still had my humanity intact, something Dan didn't have when he was first created.

Plasmius hadn't won yet. Key word: yet. It pained me to admit it, but with as much as he was affecting my subconscious, it was only a matter of time before he found a better foothold and wriggled his way into the forefront of my mind. I needed to get rid of him somehow.

The obvious choice would have been to let the frootloop, Masters, have him back, but I couldn't do that. Not only would that make Masters more of a threat than he was with his money alone again, but I was pretty sure Plasmius would come back with more power than he had before. I had gained nightmares of death and destruction from the evil ghost, and my gut was telling me that said ghost was slowly draining some of my own ghostly power.

Plasmius was a leech, and I was his victim because I held the power he so desperately wanted.

The final bell of the day rang, dragging me out of my troublesome thoughts. I waited for Danny outside the building so we could walk home together while Tuck ran to his own apartment to grab the ecto-guns he'd recently finished fixing. What the GIW would do for a guy with his skill; Tuck would be priceless if they ever got their hands on him.

I wanted to hold Danny's hand so damn badly as we walked back, but I restrained myself knowing what the rest of the school population would think of us. This was an all boy's school after all. I wouldn't care, but Danny might.

**You okay, Sam?**

**Yeah. Do you mind if I hold your hand?**

**Why would I care? We are dating.**

**I know, Danny. I'm just worried about what everyone else would think.**

**Why should you give a damn what they think? I sure as hell don't.**

I gave him a slightly question glace, I knew exactly what he meant, but I also knew that if he said anything else, it would really make my day.

**Sam, I don't care if people think we're gay. We both know that's not the case, so why should it matter that they don't know that? Their the idiots that can't see the beautiful princess walking in their midst.**

Yup. Totally made my day. I felt a blush rush to my cheeks as he said that and then took my hand into his own. People instantly took notice, but I didn't really give a flying fuck what the hell they thought of us.

Well, I didn't until Dash showed up.

"Well, well. Looks like Fentonio has a little boyfriend."

"Go away Dash." Danny's voice held a venom that wasn't there moments beforehand.

"Why? Afraid your little wimp of a boyfriend will get hurt?"

I saw Danny's mood change ever so slightly. "No, I'm more concerned about your health." I could practically see the rather idiotic idea forming in Danny's head.

**Danny, don't do anything stupid.**

**Don't worry, Sam.**

**You know damn well that only makes me worry more.**

**I could say the same thing to you.**

**Ignoring that.**

"My health? You and your little boyfriend are the wimps, and your worried about MY health? You sure you got your head on straight, Fenton? Or do I need to fix it for you?"

Danny snapped. "Oh, if only you knew, buddy." Dash threw a punch that was easily avoided by Danny. A dodged kick nearly sent Dash to the ground.

"Baxter! Fenton! Break it up!" You know, I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Mr. Lancer.

"He started it, Mr. Lancer." Oh shut the hell up, Dash.

Thankfully, Lancer seemed to have had enough of Dash's antics this time. "And that must be way you were throwing all the punches." He was actually on our side this time. Dash must have really pissed him off recently for that one.

"Baxter, I expect to see you in PASS for the next two days, and detention for the rest of the week." Dash started to protest, only to be cut off by the vice-principal. "No 'buts', Mr. Baxter. It's about time I stopped turning a blind eye to your antics." Where the hell had this side of Mr. Lancer been every other time we needed his help?

"Fenton, your not off the hook either. I'll be seeing you in detention tomorrow and the day after. And if either of you skip detention, you will be in PASS for an extra day on top of your existing punishment. Do I make myself clear?" They both stated their affirmations and Lancer turned to leave us.

Dash shot us a rather nasty glare, but opted for leaving as well.

"Well, that could have ended a lot worse." Danny remarked a few moments later.

"Yeah, you're telling me." And as if on cue, Skulker decided to appear and pick a fight. We just avoided one fight, but now we were going to have to face another. Great.

* * *

_Yeah...I'm not even sure where this chapter came from... We went from Sam over analyzing things, to some fluff, to fighting... my mind must like to jump around..._

_And for those of you that don't know. PASS is a punishment my school uses. I don't remember what the exact acronym is, but it is basically in-school suspension. You get trapped in a silent room all day with nothing but busy work and day-dreaming to keep you sane._

_Questions, comments, concerns? Review! :P_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	6. In Case of Boredom

_And here I go, posting something a little early again. :P I think I'm going to just say that you can expect updates to appear late Sunday-early Monday and late Thursday-early Friday. :D_

_*Sigh* This story just loves putting Danny and Sam in awkward situations... I don't know why it keeps writing itself that way... O_O_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: In Case of Boredom..._**

* * *

Sam was really starting to scare me. Not just because Plasmius was inside of her, but also because I knew she couldn't do this on her own as much as she wanted to. She would never admit it since she'd see it as showing weakness, but Sam really did need some outside help.

I sat through detention, glad that I wouldn't be forced to sit through it with that idiot, Dash. He was damn lucky Mr. Lancer showed up when he did, I really was about ready to stop holding back and just kick his ass for once. He certainly more than deserved it. There weren't many of us in the room, and I was bored out of my mind. I didn't have anything to do since I'd actually managed to finished all my school work for once so I just sat there staring off into space.

My mind kept wandering to dangerous territory. I was going to have kill Tucker for planting those thoughts in my head. I'd actually managed to keep my hormones at bay until he started giving me shit about sleeping in the same room as Sam. We weren't doing anything, so why the hell couldn't he just let it die?

**Having fun yet?** I had to suppress a smile at hearing Sam's voice come to my mind.

**What do you think?** **All I have to do is daydream and watch the clock.**

**And just what, Mr. Fenton, are you daydreaming about?** I felt the blood start to rush to my cheeks and forced it back down, I really didn't feel like getting strange looks because I'd suddenly started blushing for no real reason.

I didn't answer her.

**Danny? You there?**

**Yeah, I'm here.**

**Then why haven't you answered the question?**

**...because…?**

**Danny**. Her tone was slightly condescending, like she was talking to a child who'd just gotten themselves in trouble. **What were you thinking about?**

**Uh…** I trailed off, not really wanting to tell her. I sent her a really, really short image of what was going through my head. She was going to kill me for that.

**Daniel James Fenton!** Yup, here comes the part where she yells at me to no end. Why the hell did I send her that?

Because she never has told me where she stands on that, that's why.

**Hey! At least I'm being honest!** I'm not sure why I even bothered, she wasn't going to take that as an excuse.

**You shouldn't have been thinking like that to begin with!**

**I'm a teenage guy, Sam. What did you expect?**

**You to be a little more mature.**

**In my defense, you never have said anything about where you stand on that stuff.** If she was so hell bent on talking about this, I was going to get something out of it, even if she would likely only use it to chew my ass out more.

**How about no? Newsflash, Danny! Our lives aren't exactly normal and what the bloody hell would we do if something happened?** Yes, I knew all of that and it probably would have been a good idea to just shut the hell up then, but I was bored out of my mind and pestering her about it was about the only thing I had to do until Lancer released me.

**Our abnormal lives have nothing to do with this. And there are ways to prevent anything from happening!** Oh, I was so going to get it when I returned to the apartment. Actually, knowing her, I wouldn't make it back to the apartment at this rate. God, I hate boredom sometimes, it can drive you to do some pretty stupid things.

I faintly heard something about forcing her hand before she answered me.

**Alright, fine. How about this? Just how much would you like it if Plasmius chose to take over during that time frame?** Okay! Not going to think about that! That's just...no!

**Okay! Okay! You win! Just don't bring that mental image back EVER again!**

**Good boy. And don't you dare try and pressure me into it again, got it?**

**Yes, Sam.**

**Good.**

I didn't hear from Sam after that. She had apparently deemed leaving me bored for the next hour an appropriate punishment for our earlier conversation. I did try to get her to stop ignoring me once or twice. Her only response had been "Plasmius." Those unwanted mental images were more than enough to get me to shut up.

The only thing I can be grateful for is that did get my hormones back under control enough to think about more important things, like what the hell we were going to do about Plasmius. I haven't seen him show up again yet, but I had a gut feeling it was going to happen again soon. (Or maybe that was just a side effect of the earlier conversation?)

Whatever the hell he was doing to her, I knew it wasn't going to end well. There were only two real things different from Sam's current condition and what would have been Dan. The first being that she was a natural born halfa, while I had been created. The other being that she was still one-third human. She should still be half, but considering she had both her own ghost half and Vlad's tucked away within her body, it was reasonable to assume she only had a third of her humanity left. That was way more than Dan had ever had, but that didn't make her immune to the effects of being merged with Plasmius. That much was evident in her dreams.

I knew why she hated them so much now, it had be killing her inside to be constantly dreaming of killing me. It's understandable that she didn't want to tell me, she doesn't like people worrying about her. She's going to have to get used to it though. My and Tucker are already stretched thin in trying to keep an eye on her and help her without having a rather peeved Sam up our asses. If Plasmius showed up again, we wouldn't be able to keep that kind of control. Tucker wouldn't be nearly as bad as I would, but he'd still get over-protective, they're like brother and sister.

"Mr. Fenton. You're free to go." Mr. Lancer's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I was free from this cell of a room...at least until tomorrow when he'd have me in his clutches once more.

I started to wander back to my apartment, only to be stopped by my ghost sense. I didn't have to look for a place to transform, I already knew of a nearby classroom that would always be a safe spot for me whenever there wasn't a class in it.

I ran into Mrs. Stuth's room and she didn't even bat an eye, already knowing the reason for my sudden intrusion. She just had one thing to say.

"Just come see me when you're done, okay Danny? And get Sam over here too." Oh, shit. She did didn't want to just see me, she wanted to see me and Sam. This had better not turn into a repeat of our encounter with Tucker yesterday. I'd probably die from embarrassment, especially after getting my head chewed off by Sam not to long before.

"Long time no, see, Desiree."

"What is your wish, child?"

"Can we just get this over with?" It was a little harder for me to find things to say as far as witty banter went with her, I had to ensure there was nothing she could twist into some seriously fucked up wish.

**Who is she, Danny?** I hadn't even noticed Sam coming to the scene. I did note that she wasn't changing forms though.

**Desiree. Whatever you do, don't make a wish or anything that could be interpreted that way in any shape or form.**

**Alright. Do you mind handling this one, Danny?** That was not what I had been expecting. Sam was never one to back down from a fight.

**Sure, but stick around, okay? Mrs. Stuth wants to talk to us for some unknown reason.**

**There is no way that's going to end well.**

**You're telling me.** Well, at least I now knew I wasn't just being paranoid over the impending conversation.

I took Desiree down pretty easily and I noticed that Sam wasn't backing down from the fight entirely, she was just hell bent on staying her human form. She shot off several blasts from the ground, but made no move to do anything more than that other than throwing me a thermos.

I landed back on the ground. "You okay, Sam?"

She averted her gaze. "I'll tell you later, okay? Let's just go appease Mrs. Stuth." I let her off the hook with that, not wanting to piss her off anymore today. I took her hand and phased us into the classroom with our waiting teacher. I didn't want to let go of Sam's hand, even when I changed back to my human form.

The teacher looked up from her work. "I was wondering how long it'd take you two to get together."

We both gave her blank stares, just how long had she been waiting for that? "Oh, don't look at me like that. I knew it was going to happen when you first brought her to me, Danny." That day seemed like it was ages ago. It finally occurred to me how pathetic it was that I had lived with Sam, and yet Mrs. Stuth had managed to find out both her secrets before I had.

"If you were wanting to give us a 'talk', please don't. I've already had to listen to Mr. Lancer and Tucker, not to mention Sam biting my head off earlier."

"You deserved it thinking like that, Danny!" Yes, Sam. I know. You made that clear when this originally happened.

"Hey! I'm a teenage guy and I was being honest! It's not like I would have really tried to push you in that direction. I know we're both not ready for that!" She gave me a glare, I was never going to live this one down.

"As amusing as this is, that isn't what I wanted to talk about." Okay, now I was confused, and by the look on her face, Sam was too. "I was wondering what happened the pair of you and Tucker disappeared a few weeks ago."

"You're just now asking this?" Me and Sam spoke in almost perfect unison. We both would have figured any questions would have come right when we got back.

"I was trying to let you two settle down first. It was pretty clear to everyone that whatever happened was traumatic." I swear, this lady's logic was so obscene it made absolutely perfect sense. I guess this really ought to be expected from a former G.T. teacher. "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I need to force it out of you?

Me and Sam shared a look before she sighed and started retelling the events of that fight.

* * *

_I will not put them in more awkward situations... I will not put them in more awkward situations... I will not put them in more awkward situations... Oh who the hell am I kidding? It's bound to happen again. :P_

_On a side note..._

_G.T. - Gifted and Talented Program. Also known as the class full of abnormally smart and creative kids. Hence where part of the teacher's personality and reactions come from. :)_

_Review? Please?_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	7. Fear

**_Chapter 7: Fear_**

* * *

I finished retelling the story of our final fight with Vlad and Ms. Stuth just sat there, taking it all in. A small part of me wondered if we had finally crossed the line of how much weirdness she could handle with as long as she sat there.

"So you now have a part of Plasmius within you?" She finally spoke up.

"Yeah, though we can't tell how much control he's really getting." I replied, thankful that we hadn't finally broken her.

"There for a second I thought we'd finally passed the weirdness meter on you." Danny joked, voicing my initial thought as well.

"I worked with G.T. kids for ten years and am an ex GIW agent. I've seen, heard of, or had some kid think up just about everything by now." There was a hint of her signature attitude in her response. "I highly doubt anything could really surprise me anymore." She waved her hand as if it was no big deal and moved on to another topic. "Who were you two fighting earlier? Did the Box Ghost once again mistake being pathetic for being scary?" I laughed at that; it was true that he did seem to do that.

Danny answered her question. "No, the Box Ghost was midway through lunch today. We got stuck dealing with Desiree."

"Ah." She was acting like she didn't really care, but I could tell by now that she was really using this to prompt one of us to board a specific train of thought.

"That reminds me." Great, the clueless one seems to have left the station. "Why didn't you go ghost during the fight, Sam?" I wasn't really comfortable talking about that, it was really just fear taking over, but between the worried look from Danny and the unrelenting gaze from the teacher, I cracked.

"I didn't want to risk Plasmius taking over." My voice came out much smaller than I had intended, betraying my fear.

"Why would you think that?" I sighed as I was reminded exactly why Danny was always the clueless one.

"Danny, he took control the other day without any sort of warning and we both know he's been influencing my dreams. If I go ghost, who knows what form I'll become? I could be my normal self, sure, but that might also let Plasmius out." My voice continued to shrink as I continued to speak. Damnit Sam! Pull yourself together and quit showing weakness! You don't need Danny worrying anymore than he already is!

"Well, there's only one way to find out." We both looked at the teacher. "What? I wasn't going to say anything, but I did notice the distinct lack of sighting of Sam's ghost form lately."

"You weren't going to say anything my ass. We both know you got Danny to ask that on purpose." I retorted. Yes, that was probably grounds for a detention, but I knew she wouldn't issue one to us. She tried not to play favorites, but its hard to ignore the two biggest mysteries on campus.

"Perhaps I did, but I still wouldn't have directly said anything." I rolled my eyes. Ms. Stuth was by far my favorite teacher, but she could be such a royal pain in the ass sometimes. "Anyway, there's only way to find out if Plasmius will take over if you go ghost."

"Oh no, there is not way in hell I'm going to risk transforming!" Surprisingly, my voice was strong and clear as I spoke. It almost demanded that it be obeyed.

The teacher threw something to the other hybrid in the room. "A Plasmius Maximus? What the hell is this for?" I couldn't call Danny clueless for asking that, I was just as lost.

"So you can cut off her powers if Plasmius decides to pay us a lovely visit. Now go invisible." Danny shot her a completely lost look. "Let's think this through, Clueless Wonder." Danny scowled slightly at the nickname. "In it's most basic terms, it's safe to assume that if Sam can see you, so can the frootloop." The halfa nodded in understanding as he blinked out of sight. I felt him moving around the room constantly so that I couldn't lock on to his location.

"Now, transform, Sam." The teacher calmly told me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and prayed to god I didn't end up hurting anyone like I did to Tucker last time Plasmius came out.

The rings flashed into existence as I felt the change take place. I looked down when the polar rings had cleared my head and feet. I was still me, Plasmius didn't come out.

That was my last thought before the blackness hit me.

* * *

_Don't kill me for the ending! ._._

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	8. Evil Teachers

_Ahh! I am so sorry this is late! Life got in the way and I totally forgot before I crashed last night! O_O_

* * *

**_Chyapter 8: Evil Teachers_**

* * *

Black swam to take over my vision and left only tiny pinpricks of actual sight before it quickly receded. I nearly let out a sigh of relief. I tried to, but I couldn't. I willed my arm to move to the side, but it would not listen to my commands. When it did start to move, it was right in front of me rather than to my side, it wasn't under my control.

_Hello. Daniel. Nice to see you again._ I heard a voice speak, but it was not my own. It was Plasmius. I was forced to watch in horror as he lifted what should have been my arm and shot off a blast at Danny.

I fought to return to the surface, to regain control. I started to climb and could feel myself coming closer to being in control as my senses became shaper and less distant. Another blast was fired just as Danny managed to get a shield around himself and our teacher. I noticed he looked a little strained, but I didn't know why. An ecto-shield was something that Danny had mastered to the point of it being almost second nature, almost no effort required, Plasmius must be hitting him with something huge if it was straining his that much just to keep it up.

There was a slight poke in my side, then electricity raced through my body. I almost fell before strong arms caught me. The arms of Danny's forgotten clone wrapped around me as I returned to my senses. "You okay Sam?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up."

The Danny I was looking at disappeared as he chose to stay in his clone's body. "Good." He whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead.

"If you two are doing that with me right here, I don't think I even want to know what goes on behind closed doors." I'm pretty damn sure I turned bright red at that comment. We weren't doing anything, so why the hell were people constantly making comments about that stuff?

"You're as bad a Tucker!" Danny called out from behind me, I turned a little and saw his face was bright red as well.

"And yet neither one of you is denying it." The tone of voice and Ms. Stuth's signature smirk let me know that she was enjoying making us so flustered.

"We're not doing anything!" Danny and I responded in perfect sync. I realized a second later that Danny had turned invisible without meaning to from embarrassment and had done the same to me since he was holding me.

"Sure, that's what they all say." You see, conversations like these were exactly why I both loved and hated the teacher at the same time.

I heard Danny groan from behind me as he finally managed to bring us back into the visible spectrum. "Why must you try so hard to embarrass us?"

"Mainly because I can't let Tucker have all the fun and since neither of you has any close family to bug you, some one's gotta take up the slack."

"That's it! We're out of here!" Danny grabbed me as he tried to phase through the walls.

"You didn't really think I'd make it that easy, did you?"

"You are an evil woman."

"And yet I'm also one of the few people on campus that knows your secret." They went back and forth a few more times before I burst out laughing at the two of them.

"What are you laughing at?" Danny tried to look mad as he said that, but the obvious smile on his face completely ruined the effect.

"Mainly you." He groaned again.

"Great, now the two of you are teaming up and I don't even have Tucker to back me up!"

"Eh, I figure you'll live. If you can survive dealing with me after what you were thinking in detention, I don't think not having Tuck here will kill you."

"And just what were you thinking, Danny?" He turned bright red again as our teacher spoke.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He slipped back into invisibility again for a second. I think I've finally found an appropriate punishment for that.

Ms. Stuth turned to me. "You seriously let him live unscathed after that?"

"I think this is a much more effective punishment." I gave Danny a playful glare.

"This is so not fair!" He disappeared several more times throughout the duration of the next ten minutes while he was being lectured and all out embarrassed by our teacher. If I had known she'd solely go after him in the first place, I would have brought that up ages ago.

* * *

_Poor Danny, he just makes it too much fun to bug him. XD_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	9. Clockwork's Return

**_Chapter 9: Clockworks's return_**

* * *

Sam finally let me off the hook about detention as soon as out royal pain in the ass of a teacher finished her lecture. Seriously, was this was I really got for being perfectly honest when she asked?

We headed back to our apartment and she finally allowed me to hold her hand again, she must have deemed me punished enough for my earlier actions. With any luck, she wouldn't try making sleep on the couch tonight. We arrived back home only five minutes until curfew and went through our normal routines. It was my turn to find something edible enough to pass as dinner while she got to sit in front of the T.V.

I sat down next to her a half hour later bearing the pizza that would serve as dinner and she seemed to have completely forgotten how much trouble I was supposedly in right now. We went to bed not too long after and she gladly cuddled up next to me as she drifted off to sleep. I loved these moments, sure they happened nearly every night, but I loved them all the same.

Our ghost senses went off simultaneously, waking us both up at four in the morning. We both muttered some obscenity under our breaths before getting off our lazy, and tired, asses to go see what the hell was going on.

"There you are." Clockwork appeared before us once we exited our room. I saw a figure on the couch, but I couldn't make out who it was in the dim light and I was still too tired to think about using my enhanced sight to see more clearly.

Clockwork answered my question before it even left my mouth. I'll never get used to him doing that to me. "I brought you someone you know very well and haven't seen in the past two years." He left it at that and disappeared from sight, leaving me and Sam to deal with this newcomer on our own.

When we finally got close enough to see who it was laying on our couch, I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to believe my eyes, I wasn't sure whether they were playing tricks on me or not.

I moved closer still, completely forgetting Sam was behind me momentarily. My voice held an audible shake even as I whispered. "Mom?" I heard my voice say it, even though I wasn't sure if she was really there or not.

After walking for what felt like an eternity, I reached the small couch our apartment had come with. "Danny, sweetie? What's going on?" I nearly shouted with joy as I heard her voice in my ears. She was really her, the mother I hadn't really seen in over two years was here.

The little self control I still had left me as she said those words and I darted forward, engulfing her in a hug I thought would never happen. "Mom!" I forced back tears of joy as a disturbing thought hit me. Was she really here? Or was she a ghost? I got my answer as I finally paid attention to the woman in my arms, she was solid and warm. My mother was alive, not a ghost.

I finally tore myself away from those comforting arms and forced myself to focus. "Mom, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the kitchen with your father trying to figure out why the portal hadn't worked when Tucker ran past us, acting as if the Devil himself were after him. I heard a scream, then everything froze. A ghost, I think his name was Clockwork, told me I was needed somewhere else in time, and I next thing I knew, I was here." She finally took the time to actually look around. "Speaking of which, where are we?"

"We're at my school apartment." She was puzzled, so I decided it was finally time to tell her what had happened. "Mom, I've thought you were dead for the past two years." She went rigid and I regretted telling her that so soon.

"Two years? I've been gone from my baby boy for two years? Where are Jazz and your father?" She suddenly started looking around, god this was going to hit her hard. Why did I have to be the one to break the news to her?

"Mom, they're dead." She went pale and I embraced her more tightly than before and continues, best to get all of this out now. "The portal exploded two years ago. I stupidly went inside of it and hit a button. Tucker ran out as soon as he saw it start to power up. I only made it out because the portal exploded outwards rather than inwards. "That and I did get ghost powers from that, but I was going to let her soak up this new information before telling her that. "Clockwork saved Sam as well. I think Jazz and dad got caught in the blast unless Clockwork's trying to figure out how to save them as well. Our house was blown to pieces, there's nothing left of it."

"Oh, Danny." She broke down on my shoulder, hearing that one's family is dead is never easy. I let her cry while I wondered what we were going to do from here. One question burned in my mind.

Why had Clockwork brought her here?

* * *

_I couldn't help it! I had to let Danny have part of his family back! :)_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	10. Family Reunion

**_Chapter 10: Family Reunion_**

* * *

I stood to the side as I saw Danny run to embrace the woman on the couch. As I stepped a few feet closer, just close enough to see who it was, I nearly shouted out in surprise. On the couch was a very recognizable blue jumpsuit. Maddie Fenton was here, whether she technically should be or not.

Danny told her what had happened to their family and home, and she broke down about halfway though. I didn't blame her, she had lost a child and lover. Anyone who could make it through that intact didn't have a soul.

I stood there for several minutes before Maddie pulled herself together and finally saw me. "Danny, who's that?"

I moved closer and fully into the dim light the lamp let off. "Hi, Mrs. Fenton." I gave a weak smile, still trying to wrap my brain around how someone that was supposed to be dead was sitting her right in front of me. Was this how Danny had felt when he first realized it was me all those months ago?

"Sam!" She got up and pulled me into a hug that rivaled both the one she'd given her son not too long ago and the famous, bone-crushing, ones Jack Fenton had always been known to give out. She released me and turned back to Danny. "I thought you said everyone except you and Tucker was dead."

His hand met the back of his neck in his normal nervous style. "I hadn't gotten that far yet. Sam, can you help me with this?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I moved to sit next to Danny and reached for his hand to comfort him.

Maddie gave us a look. "So you two finally got together." Danny's face turned a brilliant shade of red, it was kinda cute how easily he got embarrassed when someone made a comment like that.

"Yes, mom."

"Took you long enough. You two aren't doing anything stupid, are you?"

"No!" Danny practically shouted. I decided to step in and spare him yet another lecture.

"He doesn't need another lecture, he already got two or three yesterday."

"Well, he may not, but do you?"

"I gave him the first one. I don't think you have anything to worry about." I gave Danny a smile.

Maddie seemed pleased with my response, at least enough so to move on to a new topic. "Danny, where are we?"

"We're at my school apartment. After the explosion, Vlad paid for me and Tucker to get a full ride at Casper. Sam goes here too"

I knew Maddie's next question before it even left her mouth. "Danny, Casper is and all boys private school, how is Sam here?"

"That's a long story, mom." He looked to me.

**How much do we tell her?** Even in his mind, I could hear his urgency, he knew we didn't really have much time to discuss this.

**As much as you're willing to tell her. You can even tell her about the GIW and our powers if you want.** Danny would never admit it, but I could tell he was happy to be in control of this.

"I'm sure I have time, sweetie, Now tell me." Maddie was looking between the two of us expectantly, the slight motherly tone in her voice told us she would be gentle and understanding, but we weren't getting out of this.

"Sam was in to lab when the explosion happened. After everything settled down, she was just gone. There was no body, or body parts to be found. She reappeared about six months ago, but she didn't know who she was." Danny stopped, I think he was still trying to figure out exactly how much he wanted to say.

Maddie nodded, signaling that she was waiting for Danny to continue. He still looked unsure, but I gave his hand a slight, reassuring, squeeze and he continued. "Clockwork had saved her the same way he saved you, but she was sent to the Ghost Zone where the Guys in White found her."

He stopped once again. **You sure it's okay if I tell her this?**

**Danny, it's your choice. I think you should be honest with her though.**

Danny sighed and spoke aloud once more. "When the GIW found her, they started to train her as one of their own agents. Two years later, they sent her here to gather information on a ghost that's been around here since I got here. They wanted to learn about Danny Phantom." He stopped for what was seemingly like the billionth time, but Maddie actually spoke before he continued this time.

"Surely she would have gotten the information they needed by now."

"I did, Mrs. Fenton, but there was a complication with something I found out." I turned to Danny. "Do you want to tell her?"

"I don't think I could really get out of it now." He took a breath to calm himself of the nerves he was likely feeling. "Mom, I need you to promise me you won't freak out when you see this." Maddie nodded, a reassuring look on her face. She probably thought there was nothing Danny could say that would push her beyond her normal limits of thinking.

Danny stood up. "Mom, that portal explosion altered my DNA." He let his blue rings wash over him, leaving Phantom where Fenton once was. "I'm half-ghost. I'm Danny Phantom."

Maddie took in a sharp breath, whatever she had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. In her mind, it was probably impossible for a human to have ghost powers. "When did you find out about this, Sam?"

I wasn't sure why she felt the need to know, but I answered her anyway. "About two months after I got here. It's really rather pathetic that it took me that long to figure it out."

"Oh, please, Sam. I couldn't even figure out your little secrets."

"There was a reason we called you clueless."

"Would one of you like to fill me in on these secrets?" Maddie had gotten over the shock of Danny being half-ghost. I have a feeling that had this been under almost any other circumstances, she would have lost it.

Danny transformed back to his human half, taking his seat beside me once more. "The first one with my involvement with the GIW. The second is that I'm half-ghost too."

"But how is that possible? Danny was the only one inside that portal." It was my turn to sigh as I told her about my family line and the ghost DNA running through it. I could practically see her scientific mind at work as I told the story, she was trying to make sense of it the best she could. At the end of it all, she asked to see my ghost form.

"I can't transform, Mrs. Fenton."

"Why not? You should have the same abilities as Danny, if anything, they should be stronger. Just try." She was eager to see something I didn't really want to risk showing her.

"I can, I just shouldn't." I was once again back to telling my story. I paused when I got to the part that had been haunting me lately as I started to see it's full affects.

"Vlad's ghost half resides inside me now and as much as I hate to admit it, he has more control than he should." She gave a questioning look. "Last time I tried to transform, Plasmius took over within seconds. His own invention was the only reason I didn't hurt anyone. Danny shorted out my powers when Plasmius took over."

"I would still like to see this." Of course, she wanted hard proof of my story. I considered it, maybe she could help me to keep Plasmius in the back of my mind, where he should be. "Couldn't Danny just short your powers out again if need be?"

Danny finally spoke up for the first time since I started speaking. "I could if you wanted, Sam. Mrs. Stuth gave me the Plasmius Maximus in case we needed it. Though how she got ahold of it in the first place is beyond me." He muttered the last part, though he did have a point. That teacher seemed to know more than she let on and could apparently get ahold of things most people wouldn't even know existed.

I gave in. If she wanted to see it so badly and Danny could stop any damage from being done, then I might as well let her have her fun It's kinda the least I could do after we dropped all those emotional bombshells on her. "Fine."

Danny cloned himself, and sent his duplicate to get the device. I felt it come back and start moving invisibly faster than I could track. I took a deep breath.

I let my rings form and separate, heading to opposite pokes of my body just as they always did. I felt Plasmius trying to come out and I tried to hold him back as long as I could. I succeeded until Danny asked if I was okay and accidentally broke my concentration. A new wave of power washed over me and there was a faint jab in my side shortly thereafter.

I once again hit the floor, but I managed to keep myself conscious this time. Barely.

"Sam, sweetie? Are you okay?" Maddie's face was full of concern, a motherly concern my own mother had been reluctant to give after learning of the ghost half my younger self possessed.

I nodded. "I just need some sleep." She seemed to understand instantly.

"Okay. I guess I'll sleep on the couch then."

"There's no need, mom." Danny cut in. I knew what he was about to say and would have shook my head in mock embarrassment had I not been so damn tired. He did realize what he was setting himself up for, right?

"Why? Do you have three bedrooms?" I think she already knew where this was going, she was still debating as to how much she really liked that idea.

"No, you can sleep in my old one. I usually share a room with Sam now."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "And you're not doing anything stupid?" Danny set himself up for this one, but I was too tired to have to sit here and listen to yet another lecture.

"I won't even let him sleep without a shirt on. Can we please go to bed now?" I was leaning more and more of my weight onto Danny, letting his strong arms hold me upright when I felt as though I was literally going to fall asleep standing up.

"Fine, but if I get even a hint that anything funny is going on, there will be hell to pay." She was easily falling back into her parenting role, then again, for her it had been only a matter of hours since she'd used it last.

Danny held me in his arms as we walked to our room. I don't remember my head hitting the pillow, just the sweet darkness that took over before I even realized it was coming.

* * *

_Yay Maddie's back and in the loop! :D_

_...I just figured out how this whole thing is going to end...I am going to have sooo many death threats after that... :P_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	11. Watched

_**Chapter 11: Watched**_

* * *

I looked in the mirror at my true ghost form for the first time in twenty years. Plasmius had never been me, not really. He'd simply jumped right in when I was vulnerable and didn't have the slightest clue how to use my powers. I was back in control once more when I accessed my ghost side, but I was weak. I had never had the time to develop my own powers, only the ones Plasmius showed to me.

He used me to attack so many people, but was it really him? After a while, I gave up, I stopped fighting him. I let him poison my mind, so was it really only his doing?

* * *

In the following morning, there was really no discussion as to what we were going to do; the front office was called about both our absences before I was even fully awake. It was an unspoken agreement that Danny and Maddie needed some time to catch up, and I needed that along with some time to recover after attempting to hold back Plasmius twice in one day.

Danny was in an unusually good mood, I hadn't seen him this happy since I'd finally woken up after that last fight with Vlad. He was hell bent on making breakfast for everyone from scratch instead of pulling some frozen crap out and calling it a day. I wasn't complaining, apparently living in constant fear that your parents' meals would attack you was a good enough incentive to learn to how cook better than most people.

Mid-way through what would have been our second period, there was a knock at the door. Maddie froze for only a split second before moving like a cat to Danny's old bedroom, knowing it'd be best to see who was actually at the door before revealing that there was someone else here.

I answered the door to find not one, but two people there, both Tucker and Mrs. Stuth had shown up at our door. I let them in, though I suppose I didn't really have much of a choice seeing as they pushed their way in as soon as the door moved even a half centimeter.

"You two had better have a damn good reason for not telling me you were staying home. The last time this happened, you two were gone by the time I got here!" I think it was brutally obvious that Tucker was not amused by this.

"Over protective much, Tuck?" Danny had spoken as he came up behind me as our teacher turned to close the door.

"Yes! You two have a tendency to attract trouble!" And I thought Danny was bad, I hadn't realized just how much Tuck worried.

I turned to Mrs. Stuth. "So Tuck's here because he's overprotective, but why are you here?"

"Officially? Because I wasn't feeling too well and wanted to deliver your makeup work before returning to my own apartment. In reality? I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday." Yet another of her not-so-innocent smiles graced her features.

"And your hidden agenda would be?" I questioned, there was no way in hell that was the only reason she was here.

"To help Tucker if it turned out he wasn't just being insanely overprotective and see just what was keeping the great Danny Phantom out of school for the day." She turned to Danny. "Well?"

I looked at him. "Do you want me to go get her, or do you want to do it?"

He didn't even bother pretending to debate about it for a second before answering. "I'll do it." He turned to walk down the short hall to retrieve his mother.

"Her? There's a her here?" I couldn't quite identify the tone of voice Tucker was using, but I knew that what ever he was thinking could not have been completely innocent. I'm sure I've said it before, but I'll say it again, Tucker just doesn't do the whole innocent thing.

Mrs. Stuth spoke before I could retaliate. "I'm sure whatever your thinking, is wrong." She gave him a pointed look, making him shut up almost immediately.

Danny walked back, his mother in tow seconds later. "Remember her, Tuck?" Tucker ran up and hugged Maddie, not even bothering to answer before doing so.

Danny wrapped his arms around me as he had become quite accustomed to doing over the past few months. I think it was a security thing for him, not that I was complaining about it. "Mrs. Stuth, that's my mom."

"I would ask how the hell that's possible, but considering the things I've seen from you two alone, I'm really not all that surprised to see your supposedly dead mother standing before us."

We all moved to the living area as the stories of what all had happened within the past twelve hours were retold. Danny got up at one point to grab drinks for everyone and Tucker playfully grabbed me, deeming me as his responsibility to keep safe. As I phased out of his grasp, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. I was probably just paranoid, the feeling did go away after I was once again in Danny's arms.

* * *

The child should not have been using her powers for such trivial things, just a little force would have gotten her friend to let go. Didn't she realize that using her powers for such simple things only fed the beast that was already growing from her power?

* * *

_...that feels so pathetically short...I guess you will all just have to live with it! :P_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	12. Missing

_**Missing**_

* * *

It was utterly amazing to me how much Danny and Sam had grown and matured in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Last I had seen him, Danny had been your average teenager who would rather play video games than do anything important. Now he was apparently a hero on a regular basis and would rather fight ghosts than play videos games. I was proud of him, but I was also scared. He'd already gotten himself in a serious heap of trouble several times, what if he didn't make it out of one battle? I knew I couldn't stop him from doing what he felt he needed to do, but that wouldn't stop the worry in my heart.

At least he wasn't alone in all of this. He's had Tuck from the start, his teacher came along not too far after that and Sam had come back to him recently. And now, he had me as well. As long as Danny knew he wasn't really alone, he would get though this, there wasn't a doubt in my mind about that.

* * *

Ms. Stuth and Tucker left us an hour or so after school would have let out, leaving us alone with Maddie again. There was more small talk until we settled in for the night.

It's a shame we didn't actually get much sleep that night though.

Around mid-night, the phone rang. I didn't really care who was calling me this late, but they had better have a damned good reason for it. What scared me was when I picked up the phone, this was no prank or sales call, it really was important.

There was a muffled voice on the other end, and while I could only barely decipher what was being said, I knew who it was in an instant.

Tucker.

_"Sam? Danny? I need help. Vlad grabbed me on the way home. I need you t-"_

_"Honestly, boy. Did you really think I wouldn't notice it if you tried to call for help?"_ A thud resounded from the other end, a rather girlish shriek shortly followed it. _"Let that be a warning."_ There was a click and the line went dead. This scared me more than when Vlad had gone after Danny and I. We at least had ghost powers and could get ourselves out of any real danger, but Tuck? He was screwed, without his technology he couldn't do much of anything. He wasn't built to be a fighter and the fact the Vlad had captured him without having the power of Plasmius behind him was more than enough to show that.

There was another thing that worried me. Vlad didn't bother to address the people Tuck had been trying to get ahold of. Either Vlad needed specifically him for something, or he was using curiosity as bait to drag me and Danny in. I honestly hoped it was the first option, at least then he'd keep Tucker alive until we could find him.

* * *

_...I know...that's so short it's not even funny...but that's all I got for now. I'll probably make it up to you with an extra update soon. :)_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	13. When It's Not the Frootloop

_**When It's Not the Frootloop**_

* * *

I was up worrying the rest of the night, we all were. Danny and I missed yet another day of school trying to figure out where the hell Tucker was and when it seemed like we were going to get nowhere, there was a firm knock on our door.

At first, I thought it was going to be our favorite teacher again, coming to check up on us for missing yet another day of school, but it wasn't. I nearly blew a gasket when I saw who it was. The nerve the guy must have had to show up after Tucker's gone missing.

Maddie opened the door for us, on the same train of thought as me and Danny had been. I saw her posture stiffen as she realized it wasn't Ms. Stuth coming back to bug us.

"You bastard!" There was the sound of a fist making contact with a face. "That's for trying to hurt my son." Another punch sounded. "That's for trying to hurt Sam." And yet a third, and final punch sounded, much louder and harder than before. "And that's for just being an asshole in general!" Well, whoever had made it on Maddie's hit list, they were bound to have dual black eyes and a broken nose now. Then it hit me that our visitor had apparently tried to hurt me and Danny.

I caught a glimpse at who was in the doorway, and very nearly ran up to punch the frootloop for myself. Instead, I opted to be slightly more diplomatic in the interest of preventing a murder.

"So first you kidnap Tucker, then you have the nerve to show up at our door? You have got to be completely and utterly fucking insane." The man in the doorway was none other than Vlad Masters.

"Calm down, Samantha. I did not abduct your friend. Believe it or not, I actually came here to help." I sent Vlad a stone hard glare.

"Then where the hell is he if you didn't take him?"

"I don't know! Why are you adamant that I took him in the first place?" Vlad seemed thoroughly confused by the accusations we were throwing his way, but until I knew otherwise, I was going to act like it was him.

"It was your voice on the other end of the call last night, Vlad. We aren't idiots." Danny was behind me now, not buying anymore of Vlad's story than I was.

"What call?" The frootloop's face only warped to showed more confusion at what was being said.

"I have it recorded, I'll be right back. You two keep your eyes on the asshole for me." I shot Vlad a glare as I noticed Danny now had his hands up and charged with green energy.

It only took me a minute to retrieve the tape and another to fast-forward it to the end. I'd been recording phone calls ever since I got here, I never thought I'd actually be grateful for it though. The message played through once more, but now that I was a little more awake, I noticed something a little off about it, I couldn't tell what it was I just knew something wasn't right.

_"Sam? Danny? I need help. Vlad grabbed me on the way home. I need you t-"_

_"Honestly, boy. Did you really think I wouldn't notice it if you tried to call for help? Let that be a warning."_ There was a click as the line went dead once more.

"Did you not hear the slight waver in the kidnapper's voice? Honestly, Samantha, with your background, I figured you'd know a imposture when you heard one." I really hated that the frootloop knew so much about my past, it made him even more of a pain in the ass.

"He's right Sam, there was a waver in the voice." Danny had relaxed one hand enough to place it on my shoulder.

"But if it wasn't Vlad, then why did Tucker say it was?" As Maddie said this, all the little puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Shit. He's in the Ghost Zone." I didn't know how he'd gotten there, but it was the only way someone could have fooled Tuck into thinking Vlad had taken him.

"Now that that's all cleared up. Can I come in or are you going to let me freeze to death out here?"

"A smart man wouldn't have even given us that option." Maddie snarled in response, she was still pissed off at the asshole and I didn't blame her. Hell, if I had control over it, I'd probably become Plasmius just to kick his ass with his own powers.

I put on my signature glare. "One false move, Masters, and you'll wish we'd left you out there to freeze." Vlad cringed a little at the threat, but didn't comment and quietly came inside.

"What do you want?" Danny's voice was as hostile as my own had been moments before.

"I came to help, Daniel. I know what Plasmius does to a person" Vlad looked to me. "No doubt you've dreamed of murdering those close to you by now." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's really none of your business. I can handle him on my own."

"And that's exactly why you didn't transform upon seeing me, I'm sure." He voice dripped the sarcasm I almost always held. The temptation to just let Plasmius have his way with the frootloop was getting more and more intense with each passing second.

"I don't want your help Vlad, just stay the hell away from me before I make what's left of your life a living hell."

"I was going to tell you how to get rid of him, but if you're so intent on ignoring my help, then I'll leave." He stood and walked to the door, turning to address us one more time before walking out all together. "Let me just say this, there's a reason I never got rid of him myself; the price was too great, even for me." And with that, he walked out, leaving the three of us with two mysteries.

Where was Tucker? And how the hell do I get rid of Plasmius?

* * *

_So...I just thought of another thing that's going to get me killed by the end of this story... :P At this rate, I won't live long enough to finish it. ...not that any of you know what I'm talking about yet... :P_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	14. Confusion

_**Chapter 14: Confusion**_

* * *

They were fools for not letting me help when I finally cared enough to try. All of them are going to realize just how much they need my help when they find out what the cost is to get rid of that parasite. There is a reason I never did it after all.

One of life's ultimate sacrifices is not easy to make.

* * *

I wasn't even fully aware of what I was doing or why I was doing it, all I knew was this behavior was nothing like what I used to be. I couldn't remember much of my life, but I knew it was empty now, like the woman who had stolen my heart for years on end had been ripped from me in the afterlife. I missed her, but I wasn't entirely sure who she was.

Something told me I should know what's wrong with me, but I can't remember it now. How would I have known that in the first place? Human problems and ghost problems are different when you can't remember your living life, just the feelings that went with it.

Then there was the boy, trapped in the next room over. I knew he wouldn't get out, I'd found a way to keep the human from phasing through the walls like he normally would have in the Ghost Zone. The schematics for the technology I needed to accomplish that came to my mind easily when I had built it, almost as if I had spent my whole life working on similar technology.

For all I knew, I very well could have.

That boy seemed oh so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember why. He looked nothing like my natural form in anyway, so he wasn't the son my daughter kept trying to get me to remember. It's funny how my princess had escaped to the Ghost Zone with every memory except that of her name while I could only remember that she was my daughter, nothing else about my life had come with me. I could feel the old memories rustling beneath the surface, but I couldn't get to the them no matter what I tried.

"Daddy, why did you take Tucker?" My little princess was beside me, questioning me. It never ceased to amaze me of how many old emotions from my life came back to me when she was at my side.

"I don't know, princess. I don't know." It was the honest truth, not that I could ever bring myself to tell her anything less than that.

"You know Danny is going to be worried sick that Tucker's gone. You should send him back home." She was pleading with me, but I didn't want to let the African American boy go.

"Who is Danny?" She's told me this a million times, but I could never keep it in my head who the boy she kept talking about was. Someone important to me in life, that much I can remember but nothing else about him will stick.

"My brother, your son. Don't you remember?" There was a sadness in her eyes, she always had hated how I can't remember the life I had with or without her.

"Danny?" I remembered now, but I knew this wouldn't last long. He was the clumsy kid who never could admit his feelings to his best friend, partially because he was too clueless to see that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

"Yes, dad. Danny." I saw the little bit of hope that I had finally remembered and wouldn't forget again flicker in her eyes, but she knew it was a lost cause.

"Who's that?"

* * *

Days passed by after the cheesehead's visit, and there was one thing bugging me that would not leave me alone. What price to get rid of Plasmius could be so great that not even Vlad could find it in his stone cold heart to do it? Whatever it was, I was almost afraid to find out.

There were few things a man such as Vlad would not be willing to do in order to get what he wanted out of life.

Then there was still the case of a certain missing friend There were still no sign of Tucker or any clue as to who had taken him.

The frequent ghost attacks certainly were not helping my stress levels.

I think the only reason I wasn't failing every class by now was the fact that I was living with a scientist who could somehow manage to teach the material better, and quicker, than the people that actually had degrees in this stuff.

My mind was almost always going what seemed like a million miles a minute with everything that was happening in my life and I hated that it seemed like I was getting less and less time to spend with Danny, free of all the distractions of the outside world.

"You okay Sam? You've been a little distant lately." Danny was beside me in one of our rare moments of peace.

"I'm just a little stressed is all." I shot him a small smile, trying to ease the worry that was practically radiating off of him.

A playful, almost mischievous smirk made its presence known. "Perhaps I should help, huh?"

He suddenly turned me towards him and kissed me. His arms wrapped around me as his tongue asked me for entrance which I willingly gave.

His hands were starting to move a little more and I realized he was trying to turn this into one of the few make out sessions we ever actually had. Eh, what the hell? I have been a little stretched for time to spend with his lately anyway and his mom went out for groceries earlier.

When his hands snaked around to my front and played at the edge of my shirt, I realized we were still on the couch and Maddie did have a key into he apartment.

When he started to lay me down on my back, I stopped really caring all that much.

It was when he got a hand up my shirt and the door flew open that I realized Maddie had been gone longer than I thought.

"I swear to god there won't be any bodies to find if that was headed where I think it was!" She practically screeched at us, the only reason it hadn't been immediate was because she'd closed the door to our apartment before yelling at us. I don't think she was aware I ever let Danny get that far on occasion, it was for good reason too.

"Mom, it wasn't going to go any farther than that!" Danny had retracted his hand and was letting me sit up. We both sported identical blushes and Danny kept popping in and out of sight from his embarrassment. It's pretty safe to say he really didn't want to be there right then.

"Only because I walked in! And you wonder why I'm apprehensive about you two sharing a room!" Wow...she was still harping on that? I thought we had proven by now we could be more responsible than most teenagers. Then again she was a mother, it was kinda her job to get over protective.

"It won't happen again." Danny had finally gotten his powers back under full control , but his face was still as bright red as mine.

"You're damn right it won't! One of you is sleeping on the couch tonight and I don't want to hear any complaints." Anyone else notice how perfectly silent I was staying? There was no way in hell I was going to put myself right in the line of fire from one of Maddie's rants. Sorry Danny, you're going to have to take one for the team here.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Can we please let it drop now?" Danny was practically begging with her, he wanted this to end as much as I did.

"Fine, but I had better not see that again." There was a very threatening tone in her voice, I didn't even want to know what she could come up with as punishment if she wanted to. Hell, she had dozens of ghost weapons in her suit alone that could easily help to prove a point to a couple of half-ghost hybrids.

Maddie went to the kitchen, still grumbling to herself about how we were bound to do something really stupid at the rate we were going.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Danny had a guilty look in his eyes. Well, I couldn't have that, now could I?

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a quick kiss. "You were right, I did need that."

* * *

_Don't ask where the ending scene came from, I've been wanting to do that to them for a while now. :P_

_Just for the record, the first POV is Vlad's, the second POV it's up to you to figure out, and the third POV is Sam's._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	15. Phone Call

_**Chapter 16: Phone Call**_

* * *

It was exactly five A.M. on the dot when the phone rang. This time, I didn't hesitate to answer seeing as I was so worried I'd end up missing an important call about Tucker if I tried to ignore it. The voice on the other end didn't sound familiar in the slightest when I answered the call originally, but as they started to speak both louder and faster, with the addition of more and more psycho- babble, I recognized it.

"Jazz? Is that you?" There was a pause on the other end for a good minute before I finally heard a response.

"The name sounds right, but I can't answer your question with certainty. I forgot my name when I moved into the dimension of the dead." Yup, that was definitely Jazz. Only she could take something so simple and make it sound so complicated.

"Okay, can you repeat everything you said before both slower and in a form of English someone who just woke up five minutes ago can actually understand?" Why, hello smart assery. I was wondering when you'd start kicking in.

"I think I know where your friend is." See, short sweet and simple. What every half-asleep person needs in order to comprehend something this important enough to snap into full awareness.

"Where is he Jazz?"

"My dad has him." That statement made me stop for a second.

"Wait, what? Why?" That didn't sound like the sweet, though over-excited, Jack I'd come to know. And didn't Tucker say Vlad had him?

"Dad turned malevolent when he realized mom hadn't come through with him. He doesn't even realize what he's missing because he can't remember, he just knows Tucker is connected to her." She spoke saftly, almost as if she'd been trying to avoid it even though that was something she never did.

"Tucker said Vlad had him a week ago."

"Vlad never had him. Dad's picked up the ability to shape shift. He won't tell me why, but he feels the need to pin the blame on Vlad." Jazz may not have known why, but I think I do. It's fully possible that Jack had seen the asshole flirting with Maddie and now that he's dead, Jack's holding on to what little he can remember from his life.

"Where are you Jazz?"

"I'm not sure. We stayed near where the Fenton Portal would have been, but I can't really tell you much past that."

"Maddie should be able to find that." I wasn't sure if that was a slip of the tongue or not. Part of me really wanted to tell Jazz that her mother was alive and part of me wanted to wait and let it be a surprise when we finally found them in the Ghost Zone.

"Okay. I-" There was a click as the line was cut off abruptly for no apparent reason. It was likely Jack had cut it off when he'd seen Jazz was able to call for help with Tucker's technology.

I would have tried to go back to sleep but I knew that was never going to happen after what I just heard. This was too important to just shrug off, so after getting everyone up (even a rather grumpy Danny, though whether it was from being force to sleep away from me or a night on the couch I don't know) I filled Danny and Maddie in on what was going on.

Maddie was oddly calm with the whole situation, almost as if she knew what had set it off. "I can probably find them, but it might take a few hours."

"Good." I prayed to god her definition of 'a few hours' was not the same one I grew to know back at the GIW. When they said 'a few hours' they often really meant 'a few days'.

"Mom, why haven't I ever seen dad in the Ghost Zone?" Danny finally spoke in more than a few grunts and complaints.

Maddie paused for a second. "He and Jazz may not have been there if Clockwork hadn't brought me back. It's likely we would have moved on after finding out you had survived." Why am I getting a creeping suspicion that that really does make this all Vlad's fault? Had Clockwork out Maddie in this timeline to help with Plasmius?

It was when Maddie asked if either one of us had a car yet that I realized Lancer is going to think we're chronic skippers by the end of this. Two weeks last semester, the past week and god only knows how long this will take. It's a miracle he hasn't punished us for missing so much of our classes yet.

"Neither one of us has bothered with it, mom." Danny's statement brought me back to the present and away from my musings.

"What are you two going to do when you suddenly can't fly?"

"Do you want the smart ass answer or an actual one?" Danny got shot a glare for that statement and it was amusing to see him cower in fear every so slightly from his mom. "Fine! Fine! If we ever needed it, we'd probably go bug Mrs. Stuth. She'd give us hell about it, but she'd help us out."

"Language, Danny."

"Really mom?"

"Yes." I saw Danny fight to hold back a glare, and nearly laughed at his frustration.

Maddie started towards the door and was halfway through it before she turned back to face us. "Well, are you two coming or not?" She didn't even bother waiting for answer before fully exiting our apartment. It didn't really matter though, both of us were trailing feet behind her within seconds.

* * *

_AHH! I nearly missed an update! Bad author!_

_In my defense (and this is probably the only time I'll get to say this without being completely insane) I was rather busy making a mole stuffed animal...for chemistry of all things..._

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	16. The Feeling

_**Chapter 16: The Feeling**_

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You know where Tucker is because of a call from your dead sister?" Mrs. Stuth had a skeptical look on her face when Danny nodded. She sighed and gave in. "The sad thing is this is still not the weirdest thing I've seen from you two." That comment earned a laugh from us all, it was terribly true. Well, at least we weren't doomed to a normal boring life.

Maddie took the wheel when we got to the teacher's car seeing as she was the only one that really knew where the hell we were going. As we drove, I couldn't stop the sense of foreboding that keep itself firmly latched in my stomach.

* * *

So close, I was so close to having the power I craved. I'll admit, this girl had far more will power than the idiot I used to be in, but even she couldn't hold me back forever. I'd take over at some point, it was going to be soon.

* * *

These kids were going to be broken into a thousand pieces when they realize how this night will ultimately end. I had been debating over whether or not I should tell them all day, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If they knew, they'd only try and stop it and end up with more lives lost than what had to be. I could only hope Danny and Sam would forgive me when they realized I had known all along.

Plasmius is something of a legend amongst those who know of him. He's the one ghost we know how to destroy, but have yet to be able to. It takes a sacrifice of pure love to fully destroy him. No one that knew of him had that capability at hand. Not until now.

I was sure Jack or Jazz knew from their position in the Ghost Zone, and it was almost guaranteed that in their subconscious this whole thing was leading up to the removal of Plasmius once and for all. Whether they actually knew it or not was something different entirely.

The only thing I didn't know yet was which one of them was going to die.

I hated that this was going to happen, but I hated not knowing who I was going to have to comfort most more. I would have liked to be prepared.

* * *

The car ride was almost silent as we drove to the location of the old Fenton Works. The memories the flew back into my mind as we passed through the streets to the untouched ruins of the old house amazed me. I remembered running down this street after Danny or Tucker, sometimes running from them. The dozens of tickle wars between me and Danny brought a smile to my face as I remembered them. Even seeing the location of his elementary school bus stop brought back memories of us sitting together playing with Pokémon toys even though I normally couldn't stand the franchise in general. The more I was reminded of our younger years, the more I began to realize why people were always calling us lovebirds since we started middle school.

Honestly, we were both insanely clueless back then.

I couldn't help but notice the troubled look on Mrs. Stuth's face, but any time me or Danny tried asking her what was wrong, she refused to answer. I had learned that whenever she refused to state what was on her mind, she knew something we didn't, and the look on her face the whole time told me I really didn't want to know.

Something in the look in her eyes told me the shit was really about to hit the fan.

Joy.

* * *

_Firstly: Short, yes, but this chapter didn't want to be any longer, so you get to deal with it._

_Secondly: For the record, the POVs go Sam, Plasmius, Mrs. Stuth, then back to Sam._

_Thirdly: May the death threats I'm sure to be getting begin._

_Commetns and feedback are welcome as always! ...even if they are death threats... :P_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	17. Explosions

_**Explosions**_

* * *

The burned remains of the foundation of the house looked as if only Mother Nature herself had dared to touch it. Considering the reputation the Fentons had built up before the explosion, that really wasn't that far out of the reaches of reality. I could almost see where every little detail of the house would have been. The couch with the pillows Jazz used to use to hide her father's inventions from visitors. Over there was the kitchen that probably had more ghost gear than actual food. Danny's room would have been right above it if there was more than just the outlines of the second floor still left intact.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that seeing the ruins of his old home was really getting to him and walked over to hold his hand, to remind him that he isn't alone. He still has me and Tucker and his mom.

Maddie wasn't really looking at anything, she was fighting to keep her emotions in check. I left her be once her scientific mind set in to hide her from the pain. She had a shield Danny didn't.

"We need to go the lab and retrieve anything that still works if it didn't collapse in on itself entirely." Maddie started towards the door to the old lab.

"Mom, that explosion blew the whole house up, I doubt anything in the lab is intact."

"The floor right above it is still intact. There's a chance something survived." Something clicked into place when she said that. Maddie was right, all the flooring above the lab was still fully intact, but everything above ground level was gone. That didn't make any sense. If the explosion originated from the portal in the basement, then why were only the upper levels affected?

The lab did not just survive the blast. It was almost untouched by it entirely. There was a small area right in front of the portal that had been scorched, but the rest had only a layer of dust.

One thing is for sure. The portal did not blow this house up. It caused the explosion, but it did not blow the house up itself. It was more likely that someone had planted a bomb that was either set to go off when the portal was activated or it was simply a coincidence that it detonated at the same time as the portal opened.

I'm betting on the first option.

"Danny, who all came by when the portal was being built?" I really hoped he could remember so I would know who grace with my presence while I sent their sorry ass straight to hell for ruining the life of my best friend turned boyfriend.

"Just you, Tucker and I think Vlad came by once or twice." It really didn't surprise me that it was that asshole who did it. "I don't see where you're going with this Sam."

"Danny, I know your clueless, but even you should be able to tell the portal did not cause this, not directly at least. My bet's on Vlad trying to keep you guys out of the Ghost Zone. And if he was this desperate to do that, I'm not sure I want to see the state of it." As the words left my mouth, I felt myself losing control No, damn it! I could not lose control to Plasmius right now!

"Sam, I hate to admit it, but…" The gaze of Mrs. Stuth finally fully rested on me. "Sam! Are you okay?" I felt like I was about to black out, but I knew that wasn't the case.

I felt the surge of energy that was associated with my ghost half coming out to play spring to life. I was losing this battle.

"Oh shit. Not again." I heard Danny's voice from behind me distantly.

The world went black around me for only a second before the world returned to me in a muted form. I knew my control was gone, I could only watch and listen.

"The girl is smarter than I give her credit for. Then again, I suppose anything's an upgrade from the idiot I was stuck with before." The voice of Plasmius came across crystal clear even though the rest of the world was fighting to make itself known to my senses.

"Let her go." The fuzzy image of Danny showed his eyes had become an even brighter ghostly green than he usually let through in his human form.

"I have no intention of doing that, my dear boy. Your little girl friend has too much power for me to let go of." I fought to regain control with I saw Danny's entire form surround itself with energy.

"You will let her go, asshole. I'll make damn sure of it if it's the last thing I do." It was at this point that I noticed there were only two fuzzy blobs in my sight, one was Danny and the other looked blue and was likely his mother.

"I'll gladly await the day. It'll be quite amusing to watch you die with the knowledge that you couldn't save your dear Samantha." No one calls me Samantha!

A sharp pain originating from my back told me where Mrs. Stuth had gone as I collapsed on the floor, my sense slowly returning to my control as Plasmius was force to recede.

Danny caught me as I fell. "You okay, Sam?"

"I'm as okay as someone who was just controlled by an evil asshole of a parasite can be." Sometimes I amaze even myself with the smart ass remarks I can come up with on the fly even when I feel as if I'm about to pass out.

* * *

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as they always are! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	18. Hitting the Fan

_**Chapter 19: Hitting the Fan**_

* * *

"Time out." I recognized that voice when I heard it; Clockwork. This was either going to be really good or horrifyingly bad.

"So, what part of my life is about to hit the fan?" Clockwork very rarely shows up for something good, and when he does it was usually preceded by my world very nearly falling apart.

The look on his face could have resembled sadness as he looked at the frozen world around us: Sam in my arms, mom in mid-step as she came our way, Mrs. Stuth right beside me, ready to help if I needed it. There was no extreme displays of sadness, but there certainly was not the pain in the ass spark in his eyes. For the master of time, this was a huge display of emotion.

Translation? All the shit in my life is about to hit the fan and then some.

"If you had to choose just one, who would it be?" Clockwork's voice was soft and the direction of his gaze told me the question had nothing to do with the teacher and everything to do with the love of my life and my mother.

How could anyone choose?

"Danny, I can't stop this timeline. I can't play any sneaky tricks and revive someone. You're going to lose one of them again, and I can't bring them back. The timeline is fragile enough with everything I've done this far. If I tamper with it much more, the whole thing will collapse in on itself." He stopped, gauging the reaction I didn't have yet. My mind was still trying process what the hell he was talking about.

"You can only save one. Sam or your mother. I'm sorry. I only tell you this so you have time to say goodbye when the moment comes." If you listen closely, you'll hear the sounds of my world starting to crack and fall apart.

"I can't lose either one of them again, Clockwork!" I just got them back, I can't go through this again. I can't lose one of them.

"If I could stop this, I would. I'm sorry." This could not be happening. It just couldn't be.

"Time in." The ghost disappeared and I only barely held myself together as time started back up.

I couldn't think as mom and Mrs. Stuth rushed to help Sam. I numbly went through the actions, working on auto-pilot. The whole exchange with Clockwork was running through my head, and one word rang loud and clear everytime the memory finished replaying itself.

Dead.

* * *

_Yes, I am aware of how short this is, but there will likely be an extra update over the weekend to make up for it. :)_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	19. I Can't Tell You

_**Chapter 19: I Can't Tell You**_

* * *

Something was off about this, like the flow of time had been disrupted. Danny's face held an expression I couldn't quite make out. It was as if he was trying to figure something out but he really didn't want to know the answer. His gaze kept shifting between his mother and I and then he'd stare off into space. Something had happened while I was out. He had been pretty calm before the most recent Plasmius episode, but now he seemed to be freaking out over the simplest thing.

I finally got to question him when his mother and Mrs. Stuth left to go retrieve something from the car.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

He gave me an impossibly fake smile. "What are you talking about, Sam?" Has he not learned that will always get the truth out of him one way or the other?

"Don't bullshit me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I can't tell you, okay? It would only fuck things up more." Oh look, the truth...even if I didn't really like it.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, Sam, and I will tell you once it happens, but you can't know right now. It'll royally fuck up the timeline and it's apparently already on its last leg." I wished he would tell me, he was really stressed about this.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Plasmius, does it?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I don't know what causes it, all I know is it's gonna make my life a living hell regardless of what happens." Danny wasn't one for dramatics, whatever was about to happen really was going to suck big time.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. "Just don't leave me out of the loop, okay?" My gut was telling me to trust him on this, telling me that he was going to have to get through this on his own for the most part. I just wanted to make damn sure that he knew I was there for him when he needed me.

He pulled me in for a kiss, but we were interrupted by the return of our teacher and his mom.

Mrs. Stuth just shook her head in the background as Maddie walked over to us. "We're probably going to be working all night, but you two need to get some rest. Go ahead and fly home and we'll call you in the morning, okay?" Danny nodded before transforming and picking me up without a word.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of the thought running through my mind as I snuggled into his chest on the flight home. A few had to do with trying to figure out what the hell had him so worried all of the sudden, but the rest were far from it.

Simply put? My thoughts had run to the gutter and were making a home down there. I don't know what the hell it was, but I wanted to go way farther with him than we had before. It was probably just hormones trying to run rampant, but I was questioning why we didn't. We both knew damn well this was a relationship that was probably wasn't going to die until we did, and even then it'd probably still burn strong.

My control slipped as we got home and an image floated through the psychic doorway that was almost always open now.

Danny froze for a second and I realized what had happened. My face was rapidly heating up. "Sam, what was that?"

God only knows what made me say my next words, but I don't think I could honestly say I regret them. "Do you want it or not?"

My hybrid boyfriend was surprised by the request to say the least. "You know damn well I want it, but are you sure you do?" Did I want it? Was I really ready to go that far with him?

"I'm sure, Danny." I was sure. Maddie was going to kill us when she found out (it was most certainly a when, not an if - she had a finely tuned mother's instinct), but there was nothing else holding me back at this point. I wanted this to happen, and if he thought he was ready for it, then so was I.

He stepped closer and kissed me deeply before carrying me to our room. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

I nodded as he laid me out on the bed.

Shirts were thrown to the floor without rhyme or reason. Hands started wandering before pants and undergarments met the same fate as our shirts.

Thank god there was no one to walk in on us.

* * *

_Told you there'd be an extra update! :P_

_...I don't know where that ending came from, it just had to happen..._

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	20. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the single window in our room, waking me up much to my dismay. Danny was still sleeping like a rock though and I was glad for it as my face went through various shades of red as I remembered last night.

Last night was amazing, and waking up like this curled up next to Danny was certainly something I could get more than used to. Hopefully this would happen more often now.

My face heated up again at the thought of being with him again in that way and I barely had myself back under control when the phone rang.

It was probably Maddie, she did say she'd call us in the morning.

Oh, shit. Maddie.

We are so dead for this.

I kept my voice steady as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam?" Maddie's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes?" I slowly got up. Damn, it hurt to move.

"We got the portal open. You and Danny need to get here as soon as you can."

"Okay." I starting searching for a shirt of some kind, preferably one of Danny's that was oversized on me; I really shouldn't be walking around the house naked before actually getting dressed for the day.

The conversation ended and the phone went silent as I found a shirt that would fit my needs for the time being.

I gave Danny a smile as he finally resigned to getting up and I left the room in search of breakfast of some kind. He'd just gotten a lose pair of sweats on as we heard a knock on our door. Danny ran to answer it seeing as he was the most appropriately dressed.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Lancer." Danny's hand went up to the back of his neck at the sight of the teacher and with good reason. How much school had we missed now?

Mr. Lancer glanced behind Danny and made eye contact with me for a brief moment. "So the two of you ARE still alive." His voice dripped with sarcasm. He was not happy with us in the slightest. "May I come in?" Danny opened his mouth to say something, but didn't really get a chance. "Let me answer that for you. Yes."

Danny resigned to let the over weight teacher in, and as said teacher made himself comfortable on couch I saw his eyes flickering between the two of us. He shook his head. "You two had better hope Miss Manson doesn't end up pregnant."

We both turned bright red at the comment. "Is it really that obvious?" Danny asked the question that had been running through my head.

"I was a hormonal teenager myself once, Mr. Fenton. Though the lack of adequate clothing isn't helping your situation." He just shook his head again as our already flushed faces took on a new shade of red. "I certainly hope you haven't been missing school just to have a little fun."

"No!" Danny and I shouted in unison. I could not believe we were having this conversation with our English teacher/vice principal.

"Then would the pair of you like to explain where you have been lately?" No...not really. That would require spilling a lot of secrets...though it was starting to look like a better option than letting him think we'd been going at it the whole time. "Do you know how far into this semester we are?" We both shook our heads silently. "Three weeks, Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson. Do you realize you've missed at least two weeks of that?" Shit. We'd missed that much school? I had forgotten about that among the other five and a half billion things that had been hitting the fan lately.

"Mr. Lancer, we can't really tell you that." Danny did realize that wasn't going to cut it, right? If anything, it would just make Lancer more intent on finding out what the hell is going on.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." Lancer turned and seemed to really look at Danny for the first time. It took me a second to realize why. "Julius Caesar, Mr. Fenton! Where did you get all those scars?"

Shit, this was not good.

I sighed and turned to Danny, not even bothering with telepathy. "I think we're going to have to tell him, Danny. With as much as the shit seems to hit the fan with our lives, I don't think we'll survive much less actually graduate if we don't."

"You sure Sam?" He was as apprehensive as I was about spilling our secrets, but there was no way in hell we'd be able to get away with keeping them much longer. I nodded. "Do we tell him every thing or just the big part?"

"It's all or nothing Danny."

"I hope we don't regret this." I hoped so too. We didn't need any more people working against us.

Danny turned to face the bald teacher. "Do you really want to know where all of these came from?" Danny gestured to the massive display of scars he'd acquired over the past two years and Lancer nodded, unsure of what to say. He was probably trying to figure out what the hell we were talking about. He probably didn't realize just how far over our heads we were. We barely noticed it anymore, it was a part of the job description.

"Please don't freak out about this." Danny closed his eyes and released a deep breath, as if he was still trying to talk himself into revealing his biggest secret.

His rings formed around his waist and began to move the their respective poles of his body.

The look on Lancer's face was priceless.

Our vice principal was shocked to say the least and Danny was literally waving his hand in front of Lancer's face before the only full human in the room found something to say.

"That's...quite the development…" He sat in silence for a few more moments before managing to compose himself enough to get down to business.

"I suppose that gives you a viable excuse for some of the time you've missed…" He was struggling to find words. Imagine that, an English teacher at a loss for words. "What about you, Miss Manson? You can't be with him all the time."

"That's a little harder to explain." I stopped, trying to figure out how to explain this best. "I have a ghost half too, but I can't really show you that right now."

Lancer was more than intrigued at this point as Danny let his rings wash back over him, becoming his human half again. "And why is that Samantha?"

"Because Plasmius is a damned parasite that needs to get the fuck out of my girlfriend." Danny's eyes turned green as he answered the question for me.

I turned to him. "Hey, It's my job to get pissed off at the shithead, yours is to calm me back down." I smirked as I made the comment, but it didn't last long.

I started to sway on my feet. "Shit." I mumbled, knowing damn well what was about to happen.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" That was a little harsh… I shook my head to clear it. "You might wanna transform again."

"The asshole's coming out again, isn't he?" Danny's eyes were their brightest green before he transformed and they only burned brighter when his ghost half came out to play.

I didn't get a chance to respond as my senses were pushed back to a fuzzy state and a dark flash or light(does that even make sense?) filled the room as Plasmius took control.

* * *

_So...let's all agree NOT to kill me for updating late and leaving you all with a cliff hanger, okay? :D_

_EOC "bootcamp" in English... Kill it...kill it now...I beg of you... :P_

_Comments and feedback are welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	21. The Difference Between Nightmares and Re

_**The difference between Nightmares and Real Life**_

* * *

The world had been reduced to blobs all around me and sounds were tainted with static, making it nearly impossible to make some things out.

"Lord of the Flies, Mr. Fenton! What's in Shakespeare's name is going on here?" Lancer's voice barely made it to me, but I could tell he was terrified. I didn't blame him.

"Just stay out of the way, Mr. Lancer." I saw the rounder of the two blobs run to take cover.

Danny's expression hardened as he got ready to fight. "Good to see you, Plasmius. Now I can personally tell you to get the fuck out of my girlfriend." Right, so Danny was pissed, for anyone who missed it.

"I can't do that, Little Badger." I distantly felt muscles in my face move to form a smirk. Then a pink blob formed from my outstretched hand, most likely ectoplasm.

I nearly had a heat attack when I realized Danny wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been and the blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor. He recovered quickly, but if he mussed up that early on he's screwed.

And if he loses this fight, I may lose him all together.

Shit.

I had to regain control. If Plasmius could force himself out, couldn't I do the same? It was worth a shot, I didn't have much to choose from.

Danny fired off a shot, but Plasmius dodged, sending his own attack back. It was stronger and Danny didn't recover nearly as fast this time.

"I'm rather enjoying your girlfriend's company. She can't control me as well as that other idiot." He grabbed Danny by the front of his HAZMAT suit and the feeling of majorly freaking out only increased. "You know what that means?" He pulled his fist back. "No one's forcing me to hold back."

The bastard's fist collided with Danny's face. The sound of the impact nearly drove me insane. What's worse? It cut through the static of my fuzzy senses and came through crystal clear.

A broken nose, one black eye, then two. All from a fist I couldn't control, but I knew was mine.

Danny was dropped to the ground. "I think the most amusing part of this is that you can't do anything to stop me. You destroy me, and you destroy your little girlfriend as well. Isn't that delightful, Daniel?"

Danny didn't respond. He tried to glare, but with two black eyes it didn't have much effect.

Plasmius bent down, taking me with him. I felt ectoenergy rush to my fist and another blow was struck. I could feel the power behind it, Danny wouldn't recover from that soon enough to end this fight. "You can't destroy me without killing your little girl friend." He let another punch fall.

The sight of Danny's broken body brought back the memory of one of my many nightmares.

The town lay in ruins around me, death and despair filled the air. The town's favorite hero and last hope lays at my feet, vulnerable. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"Are you enjoying this Daniel? I certainly am." That's Plasmius' voice coming from my mouth. I have no control, but I have to watch every last detail go down.

A grunt of pain is the only response. Danny's not dying yet, but he can't defend himself anymore, he's at my mercy.

"I think the most amusing part of this is that you can't do anything to stop me. You destroy me, and you destroy your little girlfriend as well. Isn't that delightful, Daniel?"

Another grunt as Danny manages to look me in the eye. "Go to hell you damned frootloop." He collapses onto the ground again.

"You'll learn to behave, boy! And I suggest you do so fast!" Ectoplasm shoots from my hand, why am I doing this to the one I love? Why?

I felt power that actually belonged to me rush back through my veins with that memory, I was hell bent on keeping that dream from becoming reality.

My senses became clearer and clearer as I gained control over my body.

Plasmius got in one more comment before I managed to take over.

"Don't worry Daniel. We'll meet again soon." Bullshit. I wouldn't let that bastard out again if I had a choice in the matter.

Danny was barely conscious and had already been forced back to his human form when I got over to him. Mr. Lancer looked worried and frazzled, he didn't have a clue how to treat wounds like this and the one person that did was a good ten minutes away at the least. "Bring me the phone, now." My voice was forceful and were this any other situation I probably would have been yelled at for speaking to a teacher like that. I think in this case, though, Lancer was just happy to have something he actually knew how to do.

The cordless phone was dropped in my hand and I dialed Ms. Stuth's cell number without a second thought. I knew it by heart now.

I didn't bother with formalities and greetings. "I need you over here now. Plasmius came out again and Danny's hurt beyond what I can patch up on my own."

"I'll bring Maddie too. She'll want to be there." The teacher didn't ask questions. The details of exactly what happened could be dealt with after Danny was in a better condition. We both knew it was pretty bad if it was more than I knew how to deal with.

There were quick, nearly non-existent goodbyes exchanged and the phone line went quiet. I did what I could to help Danny, but it was clear from the start I was way in over my head.

"Who did you call?" I had almost forgotten Lancer was still here, though it shouldn't have surprised me. He may run like the Devil's after him when faced with a ghost, but he won't leave a student in real need.

"Ms. Stuth. She found out about Danny last year and has been helping him since." That was all that was important right now, so that was all I said. I wasn't in the mood to talk more than I needed to. Words couldn't help Danny anymore than my feeble attempt at first aid could. He had blacked out now and I hoped and prayed he wouldn't need to go to the hospital. That would take way too much explaining once they found the ectoplasm residing in his blood.

Ten minutes later, the door was burst open without any form of a knock or warning. Maddie and Ms. Stuth nearly ran to Danny's body. I backed off, trying to get out of their way even though I didn't want to leave his side.

Maddie knew more about first aid than I would have thought, but that shouldn't have really been surprising. How many mini-explosions and experiments gone wrong did she have to pick up after? Our teacher noticed this too and slowly backed off after Danny was moved to the couch.

Maddie was just finishing up her medical magic when Ms. Stuth finally got a good look at both me and Danny.

"Care to explain the lack of actual clothing?" It was at this point that I realize I was still wearing Danny's shirt and Danny was still in his sweats.

The comment piqued Maddie's interest. "Oh god. Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Uh...we didn't?" I gave an innocent smile even though it would do nothing for me.

All it earned me was a swift smack upside the head.

* * *

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	22. Consequences

_**Consequences**_

* * *

Danny came back to consciousness twenty minutes later, but it felt like so much longer having to stand there waiting. All I could think was that it was my hand that had done this, whether it was actually my fault or not.

I could hear him biting back painful groans as he became more than aware of the various injuries that were wrapped around his body. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain.

I swear to god, I am going to destroy the bastard if I ever get even half a chance. There is no way in hell I am going to let Plasmius get away with this.

There's only one little problem, how can I end the pitiful existence of that damned parasite if he's still stuck within my body?

"You feeling okay, Danny?" Maddie waited until after the pain seemed to leave him to ask. I have a feeling it was still there burning strong, he'd just gotten used to it enough to block out the same way he did in fights.

One of these days, that technique is going to get him killed.

"I'm fine, mom."

"That's a load of bullshit if I've ever heard one." Danny sent me a glare for that comment. "Danny, we both know there is no way in hell even you recovered that fast."

"Don't worry about me, Sam. I'll be fine." He sent me a small smile that I couldn't help but return as I reached for his hand.

One of those "I'm going to lecture you now" looks popped into Maddie's eyes right before she started in on us.

"So, you two mind telling me what you were up to last night?" To say we both turned bright red at that question was an understatement. We both stayed quiet, not really making eye contact with anyone. "Well, am I going to get an answer?" My blush only deepened. Was she really going to make us say it?

"Mom." Danny's voice was slightly whiny, probably as a result of his embarrassment. "You already know, do we really have to say it?"

Maddie smirked at the opportunity to make this worse on us. "Yes, you do. Now, what did you two do last night?"

Danny let go of my hand to use his own to hide his face. I didn't blame him, I was about ready to do the same thing. "I'm waiting."

"We...you know." It sounded like his voice gave out midway through that sentence.

"No, I don't know. Would you like to fill me in, Sam?" Shit. Right when I thought I might just get through this unscathed.

Why? Why did Maddie have to be the type of parent to embarrass the hell out of you before lecturing you?

Fine, if she wanted me to just say it, I would. She's gonna hate that she asked by the end of this.

A smirk came to life on my face. "Well, first we kissed a lot, then Danny got a hand up my shirt, then both our shirts came off. Then my ha-"

"Spare us the details! Please, I do not want to know! It's bad enough you did it in the first place." Mrs. Stuth was slightly red now from that. I intended on making Maddie ask me to stop, but that works too.

"In all fairness, she did ask." Danny managed to get his voice back magically. Somehow, he hadn't completely lost it when I started talking about what we did.

**Please tell me you weren't really planning on going into the details. **Even in his mind, Danny sounded more embarrassed then I'd ever heard him.

**I kinda knew someone would cut me off before it got that far, don't worry. If I really wanted to be a pain in the ass, I would have just imprinted the image in their minds.**

**Don't do it, I'm begging you! **I laughed at loud at that.

"You do realize I was joking, right?" Danny groaned, but nodded his

"Care to explain what was so funny?" Maddie was being relentless.

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

His mother didn't question us any farther on that, apparently trusting the look on Danny's face when he said that. "Moving on then. Do you two realize the consequences of what you did? What the hell are you going to do if Sam ends up pregnant?"

Danny shrugged. "We'd figure it out when it happened. We aren't stupid, mom. We both knew what could happen and if it does, then we'll take care of it."

"Maddie, maybe you should cut them a little slack. They're responsible enough to take care of a kid if it comes to that. Honestly, I'd be glad it took them this long to go that far." Mrs. Stuth gave us an odd little look from her spot not too far off. "That doesn't mean I approve of it though."

"I know, but can we please deal with this later? Tucker is still stuck in the Ghost Zone for those of you that forgot about him" Danny was fighting to find a way out of this conversation.

"Fine, but this isn't the last of this conversation you two. There will be hell to pay when we get back." Oh, I don't doubt that, Maddie. I don't doubt that.

Lancer stepped forward for the first time since Maddie and Mrs. Stuth barged in through the door. "Would someone please tell me what in The Goblet of Fire is going on here?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Lancer. Long story short, Tucker's gotten stuck in the Ghost Zone and we were about to head out to go get him back." I filled the gap, I had nearly forgotten we hadn't told him about that yet.

Lancer just sighed, apparently he didn't even know what to say to us anymore. "And I suppose nothing I sat will stop you from going or convince you to bring me along?"

"Not by a long shot." I smirked at the balding teacher.

"Just be careful then." He nodded to us as we walked out the door. We knew now was the time to stop screwing around, we needed to get Tucker out of there before something happens to him.

* * *

_I have a feeling Danny and Sam wish to strangle me with all the awkward situations I keep putting them in... Oh well! :D_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always!_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	23. Surprise

_I will write longer chapters. I will write longer chapters. I will write longer chapters._

_Oh look! A longer chapter! :P_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Surprise**_

* * *

Well, I started to walk out the door before a cough caught my attention long enough to stop. Mrs. Stuth was holding back laughter, and I could only wonder why until Lancer spoke up.

"Perhaps you should consider getting dressed before gracing the world with your presence?"

My cheeks burned red once more; they would never lose their red tint again at this rate. "Shit!" I grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him with me back to our room since he needed to get his ass dressed too.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny was worried and while I could easily think of a million possible reasons why, I still didn't know the exact reason. I just gave him a quizzical look and took it as his cue to continue. "That's the second Plasmius attack in less than twenty four hours and now you're practically running out the door half naked. What's wrong?" He normally would have cracked some joke at the end of that, but he didn't even attempt to make a bad joke. His eyes were full of concern and his serious tone made it impossible for this to be a laughing matter to him.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed." Was I really fine? Even I can't answer that question.

One of his signature quirky smiles appeared on his face. "I thought I fixed that last night. Guess I'll just have to work harder." I let out a laugh before he lost his joking demeanor. "Seriously though, are you sure you're okay?"

He was being a little to persistent with this. While he probably really was worried about me, I could tell there was something else bothering him. "I'm fine, you're just being a worrywart," I teased. "The real question is, are you okay?" I had a feeling he wouldn't answer me, but I had to try.

He didn't say anything for a minute, just silently hunted down something clean to wear. When he finally spoke, it was softly and I nearly missed it.

"No, I'm not okay." That was all he said and I knew better than to question him.

We left the room silently a few minutes after that conversation. What little talk there was came from the adults as we finally headed out.

I looked to the sky and yearned to be in it once more. The gift of flight was one of those things that once you had it, it became damn near impossible to imagine a world without it much less live stranded on the ground. It'd been so long since I'd flown on my own. Sure, Danny had taken me out a few times, but it just wasn't the same as feeling your own power lift you up so high.

That was one of the smaller reasons why I hated Plasmius He took that simple, powerful gift from me. There weren't a lot of things about my powers that were hard to live without, but that was definitely one of them. I swear to god, if he takes this child from me too, all hell will break loose.

Wait, child? Where the hell did that even come from? I had absolutely no reason yet to even think that that one time with Danny had left me pregnant. It was possible, sure, but there was no reason for that to come to mind so easily.

And yet it did, it rolled right off the tongue of my mind. It just felt right to think it even though I had no evidence to prove it yet, we'd only been together last night for god's sake! The idea that such an insight might be a mother's intuition scared the shit out of me. If it was true, then what the hell was I going to do?

Danny must have sensed my unease as his hand grabbed mine tightly, reassuringly. A tacit "it'll be okay" passed between us. I prayed to God he'd still think that when he found out what was on my mind.

Bad Sam! You don't even have any evidence to prove it! There are more important things to think about then an unborn child that probably doesn't even exist! These thoughts just had to be punishment for not bothering to give any sort of thought to the possible consequences of this.

They just had to be.

Right?

What's on your mind? Danny was looking at me with concern again, I hated making him worry about me so much. He had things to deal with other than me.

It's nothing. That was a lie, and I could tell he knew it too.

Wanna try telling me the truth? I didn't answer. Sam, something's up. What is it?

It probably doesn't matter anyway. Don't worry about it.

You see, it's every time you tell me not to worry about something that I only worry about it more. I smirked, mentally debating whether or not I could get away with just being a pain in the ass until he gave up. Probably not. He was a little too stressed out for that tactic to work.

I'm just wondering what we are going to do if I get pregnant. The look on his face when I said that was priceless and I would have laughed if it weren't for the serious expression that quickly replaced it.

"You don't think you are, do you?" I don't know if he even realized he'd spoken aloud, but as he did, something changed in his voice. I couldn't tell what it meant, but it was almost as if the possibility of us having a child caused him to come to a definite decision on something.

"No, it was just a passing thought." I gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are, we can take care of it." He returned my smile and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"And if the shit hits the fan?" Why was I still talking about this? There was no reason to until after I knew for sure in a month or whenever you found out these things.

"Sam, honestly, when isn't our life a series of things hitting the fan? A kid would probably be the most normal thing for us. Stop worrying about it, you'll just stress yourself out more." The sad thing about it was that he was right. Normalcy wasn't something we had available to us very often.

Nothing more was said about it for the remainder of the trip and, to my surprise, neither of the adults said anything about it even though I know they heard the tail end of our conversation.

It was amazing to see that the portal was still functioning as if it were brand new even after the explosion that tore apart the house around it and years of neglect. Either this thing was originally built to last and then some or Maddie and our borderline insane teacher had gotten some serious work done on it last night. Either way, it would have been damn near impossible to tell it hadn't been used in two years if you didn't already know it'd been neglected.

"How are we going find Tuck? The Ghost Zone is huge and if we find him at all, much less anytime soon, it'll be pure chance without a way to track him."

Ms. Stuth smirked before answering my question. "Simple, we track his PDA. Find that damn thing and we'll get pretty close." Oh. Duh. The day Tucker goes anywhere, willing or not, without his PDA, pigs will fly and hell will freeze over. If we can find his beloved technology, the rest should be easy.

One of the computers that hadn't been decimated by the explosion two years prior was quickly powered up, and I found that it too was in damn near flawless condition if you ignored the dust.

While Maddie and Ms. Stuth worked in tracking down Tucker, I felt my sense of balance begin to waver and I was getting more and more dizzy with each passing moment.

I dropped to the ground, expecting Plasmius to fight his way out, but it didn't happen. My vision flickered out for a second before returning, however when I opened my eyes, I was not met with the fuzzy interpretation of the world I had been expecting. What I saw wasn't the world I'd expected at all.

Everything seemed to have a shimmer to it. The world I found myself in looked slightly brighter than my mind told me it should have been. The few sounds I heard had an odd quality to them, as if they were both crystal clear and muffled at the same time. I didn't have a clue what this place was, but I felt safe. There was no threat here.

There was a little girl off in the distance, raven black hair flying behind her as she chased after a ball of energy before flawlessly catching it and throwing It back from where it came, back to me. My hand rose up to meet it, though I found that even in this world, I didn't have control over my own movements. I felt myself smile before I heard my own voice, though aged a few years, speak.

"You've gotten good at that, Lily." I praised. Lily, I'd always liked that name.

"Daddy helped me." The girl had my eyes, she was my daughter. It wasn't hard to figure out who her daddy was.

The girl in front of me was about five years old and her raven hair seemed to have a few streaks of white on the underside, a clear indication of her ghostly heritage to anyone who knew to look for it. "You caught on quickly." I gave another warm smile as I reached for her hand. "Come on, we told daddy we'd be home in time for dinner."

"Okay, mommy." She had the cutest little smile on her face as she looked up at me. "Can we fly home?"

"Sure." Rings flashed around her waist before her ghost form appeared beside mine.

The feeling of flight. God, it was so good to feel it again. Even though it wasn't strictly real, it still felt like it.

It ended much to soon for my tastes and I felt myself returning to the real world. Right before the dream world flickered out of existence, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, hardly any older than I am now.

Danny was holding me as I came around, his strong arms keeping me from hitting the ground. My eyes flickered open to a perfectly clear view of this world, the real one.

I groaned before finding my voice. I knew in my gut what that vision was; it was only fair to warn him. That couldn't have been more than five years in the future. "Hey, Danny."

"What, Sam?" The worried look in his eyes returned, I had seen it way too many times today and I hated it.

"Guess what I just saw." I smirked, just to bug him enough to forget about being overly worried.

It worked as his eyes found a more playful expression to fill them. "What?"

"Let me put it to you this way; I just saw a girl calling me mommy in a little over five years from now." He looked confused for a moment before I saw it click in his mind.

"She's ours, isn't she?" I saw an expression of happiness mixed with a dash of pure, uncensored, terror rush across his features.

"Yeah. Looks like we get some normal problems to deal with for once." I smirked up at him before he pulled me close to him and held me tightly.

As we finally separated, he whispered in my ear, "I don't know how we're going to deal with this, but it's the best news I've gotten all day." His smile was genuine, the worry and concern gone from his eyes, for now at least.

* * *

_A little late? Yeah...but it IS technically on time, I've just gotten used to updating the night before. :P_

_Comments and feed back are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	24. Distractions

_**Distractions**_

* * *

My eyes kept flitting back and forth between my mother and Sam. I think it's worse knowing which one I'll have to give up than it is to be kept in the dark. The decision was not final, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I would not, could not, change my mind; especially not now that we all knew Sam and I had a child in our future.

My gaze kept flickering over towards mom, knowing I was going to lose her soon. This did not go unnoticed by her.

"Danny, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom had come up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to her, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't think you'd want to know, mom."

She shook her head, as if she thought she knew the reason. She took my hand and started pulling me upstairs. "Let's talk alone then." If only she knew what was bugging me.

"Is this about Sam," she inquired. I shook my head in response, still trying to decide whether or not to tell her what she wanted to know. "Is it about the baby? I understand if you're scared, it's not always an easy idea to adjust to."

"This has nothing to do with Sam or the baby." The look on mom's face changed to one of confusion.

"Then what's the matter, sweetie?"

I shook my head. "It's probably better if you don't know."

"Danny, you can tell me what's on you're mind. It's my job to listen and help." Mom smiled at me and I sighed, giving in.

"Are you sure you want to know? It isn't anything pleasant." I asked her again, just to be sure. How many people really want to know how close to death they are?

She nodded. "Whatever it is, I can handle it." I could see the concern growing in her eyes with each passing second.

I was silent for a moment, not really sure how the hell I was supposed to go about starting in on something like this. "Clockwork visited me. Someone's going to die." Mom nodded again.

"And you know who, don't you?" I nodded. "Tell me, you need to get it off your chest."

There was no response from me, I couldn't tell my own mother she was probably going to die soon, I just couldn't. "I can't tell you. It'll be better for us all if you don't know until the moment comes."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't carry this burden alone if you don't have to." My response was a silent nod, the words gone from me as a few tears broke free of my eyes. Mom frowned before embracing me in a hug, one I knew would be one of the last I'd ever get from her.

It was still hard to believe I was about to lose her again, but shouldn't I just be glad I got at least this much extra time with her? This wasn't fair, damn it! It was hard enough losing her once, how the hell was I supposed to go on acting like everything was okay after losing mom for the second time?

I clung on to her for a minute, trying to compose myself again before letting go. "It'll be alright, Danny." She smiled warmly down at me, though I could still see the worry in her eyes.

* * *

Danny might just kill me if he knew I heard the conversation with Maddie. In my defense, it wasn't my fault he was speaking loudly enough for my enhanced hearing to catch.

He knew someone was going to die, and by his behavior the past few days, I could narrow it down to two people: me and Maddie. Something in the back of my mind was telling me Maddie would be the one to go because she wouldn't let it happen any other way when the moment came, not now that she knew I was carrying her granddaughter. Danny must have realized this too, even he couldn't be quite that clueless.

Well, he could, but he'd gotten a little better about it lately.

I felt sorry for Maddie, it had to hurt knowing that something was bothering your only child, but knowing exactly what it was. If only she knew Danny wasn't telling her the full truth to protect her, to keep her as happy as possible up until the point where the world came crashing down.

Poor Danny. He was going to be a wreck after all of this; I couldn't imagine losing your mother not once, but twice.

Maddie and Danny walked back down the stairs, and as he got closer, I could see tearstains on his cheeks. I wish I could help him through this, but this may be something he has to get through on his own.

I just hoped he didn't start getting trapped in his own mind again like he used to. He'd only just recently gotten past that shortly before Maddie returned.

A sudden image of him being forced to take a point blank shot at his mother's head came to my mind. I didn't know why, all I knew is it made me double over. That wasn't something that should ever have to happen, but I couldn't shake the horrible feeling as the image receded that it might just end up coming to light.

The knowledge that hope alone could not stop that only added to the growing dread.

Ms. Stuth and Maddie left to go retrieve some ship thing and I was left alone with Danny. I turned to face him and started to speak before deciding this was something better kept private.

I heard you talking upstairs. I stated bluntly and his attention snapped to me.

Shit. That was all I got in response, almost as if he already knew I had it figured out.

Maddie's going to die, isn't she? My eyes were downcast now, I found it hard to look him in the eyes.

I didn't get a response until the adults returned and we were ushered into the backseat of the ship looking thing I later learned was called the Specter Speeder.

I felt Danny's hand grip mine before he finally answered me. How'd you figure it out?

A soft chuckle escaped despite my best attempts to keep it in. I know how your mind works better than you do some times. It wasn't hard to figure out. He gripped my hand tighter. Are you going to be okay?

Even in his mind, his response was quiet, as if he didn't really want to be admitting it anyone. I don't know. There was silence between us for several minutes until he spoke again. Can we talk about something else, please? I just want to get my mind off it for a while.

I smirked. Well, I can think of one thing that would get your mind off it.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew his interest had been piqued. And what might that be? Even though I knew it was going to come back around to bite me in the ass at some point later on, I sent him an image...of the night before...several. I watched his face turn slightly red and a small smile formed on his face. My job was done, he'd probably send a few of the dirtier images back at me in retaliation, but I could live with it if it let him relax for a few precious moments; it wasn't like I hadn't already lived through everything already.

We were going back and forth with memories of our lone night together, almost making it a game. Our faces were equally red as the Speeder started to slow and finally stop. Our teacher announced that we were about as close to where we needed to be as we could get and all of us exited the small craft.

Up ahead looked to be a slightly smaller version of the former Fenton Works and I could easily tell this was the ghostly lair of the two Fentons that lived within the Ghost Zone. Now we just had to find Tucker.

Up ahead looked to be a slightly smaller version of the former Fenton Works and I could easily tell this was the ghostly lair of the two Fentons that lived within the Ghost Zone. Now we just had to find Tucker.

The door swung open of its own accord as we approached it. We entered cautiously, none of us really knew what to expect from the home of Jazz and Jack.

Jazz appeared at the top of the steps before coming down to acknowledge us before silently leading us to a room that the original Fenton Works didn't have. As we entered, we saw Tucker sitting on the floor, his arms resting on his knees drawn up to his chest. He was staring off into space, as if he hadn't heard us enter until he finally spoke.

"You've been in here hundreds of times, but you still haven't told me what you want." He remarked dryly, clearly over his original fear.

"As far as I'm aware, this is the first time I've been in here, Tuck." I could practically hear the smirk in Danny's voice. Tucker turned to face us before practically jumping up and hugging us all.

He still doesn't seem to understand that only Danny can get away with so much human contact.

"Took you guys long enough!" He tried to sound as if he was scolding us, but his tone of voice lost that effect with the huge ass grin on his face.

The happy reunion was cut short as we each heard footsteps coming towards us. "Who's there?" That sounded like Plasmius, but I knew better.

Jazz moved to the doorway to meet her father. "It's okay dad. Look, mom's here." Maddie turned and recognition alit on the face Jack had claimed. The body of Plasmius slowly morphed into the image of Jack Fenton I'd grown up around.

"Maddie?" His voice was quiet, like he wasn't quite willing to believe this was really happening yet. "Is that really you?"

"It's me, Jack." A smile graced her features as the man ran forward to embrace her.

Damn, there seems to be a lot of hugging today. Too much human contact for my tastes.

Just as it appeared as though we were going to have a few minutes of happy peace, I felt myself losing control. This was starting to happen way too often. I needed to get rid of Plasmius as soon as a solution came up.

One phrase rang through my mind as that thought flashed across my mind.

The sacrifice of a mother.

I didn't have a clue what it meant or why it came to mind, but I didn't have time to worry about it now. I really hated to do this, but I needed to warn them. "I hate to break this up, but the shit is about to hit the fan again."

Maddie, Danny, and Ms. Stuth were by my side in an instant. "The bastard's about to come out again, isn't he?" Danny asked from behind me.

"Yeah." My vision was starting to do funky things. As I forced my final sentence out before Plasmius managed to force himself out into the open. "Did anyone bring the Plasmius Maximus or are we screwed?"

I felt my body start to fall to the ground before I heard a muffled "We're screwed" and the asshole took over just in time to keep me off the ground.

The only good news was that I kinda, sorta knew how to get control back now after the fight with him this morning.

Kinda.

* * *

_One real day into Thanksgiving break and my sleep schedule is already massively screwed up...joy..._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	25. The Price of a Frootloop

**_The Price of a Frootloop_**

* * *

"Hello, Daniel. Good to see you again. And Maddie! Always a pleasure to see you, my dear." I hated that voice, it came from my mouth, but it wasn't my words or my voice. You could hear the smirk I felt plastered on my face.

"Stay the hell away from my wife and children!" A glowing, orange blob moved into my sight and into the line of fire. I saw energy pooled at his fists as a still battered Danny powered up to join the fight.

"You're going to pay, asshole. I've had more than enough of you." It was hard to tell because of the distinct blurry property everything around me had, but I could have sworn Danny's eye were pure green, filled with pure energy. He was pissed, and it was going to take one hell of a lot to calm him down.

"It's a shame you can't do much, isn't it?" This jackass just loved to shove that in Danny's face, didn't he?

"Maybe not now, but all bets are off as soon as I find a way to make you pay without hurting Sam." Danny was losing control, I needed to end this before he did something stupid. The only problem was I wasn't quite sure what had finally allowed me to regain my control the last time. Something acted as a switch, I just needed to find it again.

Suddenly, the orange blob of Jack caught my attention. "Jazz, now!"

There was a sharp pain in my back that only got worse by the second until I regained full control and it finally began to fade. I was on the ground, watching as the tiny black spots in my vision slowly faded away. God, whatever the hell Jazz did certainly did the trick, but it hurt like hell. I hope I never have to resort to that again.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dealing with that parasite?" Jazz spoke from behind me as she helped me slowly get back to my feet.

"Didn't think it was important, really. I somehow doubt you know how to get rid of him." They didn't provide an answer to my comment. Instead, Jack and Jazz let an uneasy silence fill the air. "You do know something, don't you?" The fact that they hadn't told me anything right off the bat was enough to scare me as it was. They had a solution, but it wasn't a pretty one.

Jazz finally answered. "Just about everyone in the Ghost Zone knows about Plasmius. They know he's a parasite, and they know he's pretty damn hard to get rid of, but that's all the solid fact anyone has." She stopped there, only starting to continue after I saw Danny give her an odd look. "There are rumors of what could completely destroy him rather than just passing him off to someone else…" She trailed off again and I had a bad feeling about where this was headed.

"It's nothing pleasant, is it?" There was no real point in asking, anyone could tell that from a mile away. I saw the look on Danny's face and realized that for once, he'd managed to stop being clueless long enough to figure something out before I did. I didn't like where this was heading at all.

"No, Sam, it's not." Jazz stopped for a moment just long enough for the same phrase that rang through my head earlier to make an appearance. The sacrifice of a mother.

Correction, I really didn't like where this was headed.

"There's a rumor floating around that should his host get killed, Plasmius would cease to exist all together." Jazz finished just as I finished putting the pieces together myself. "Naturally, no one knows for sure since no one has had the heart to try it because…"

When she trailed off once more, I finished for her, the coming to mind without a second thought. "Because it takes a mother's sacrifice." There was silence in the room as that slowly sunk in and I remembered we still had poor Tuck sitting off in the corner, completely uninformed.

I realized just how much he was about to learn and give us shit for about half a second before Ms. Stuth spoke.

"The only two people in this room that could take him out once and for all are Maddie and Sam." I watched Tucker's face, waiting for the moment when what she just said would finally fully set in. It was amazing it was taking him this long to put the pieces together with the mindset he usually had.

Danny had gone slightly red in the face. "Sam isn't a mother yet." He was having a hard time looking anyone in the eye as he spoke.

His mom raised an eyebrow in his direction, but it was our teacher who responded in her normal "are you kidding me?" tone of voice. "Danny, as far as I'm concerned, she became a mother the second you laid her on the bed." Heat flooded my face as I saw realization finally dawn on Tucker's face. May the embarrassment begin anew.

"Wait, hold up. Sam's going to be a mother?" He gave an odd little smirk. God, kill me now. Please? "Wouldn't that require the two of you doing certain acts together?"

"Tuck, let it drop." Danny tried to sound threatening through his utter embarrassment. He failed...miserably.

"So you two finally actually did it?" His gaze went from looking at both of us, equal shades of red, to only focusing on poor Danny who was flustered once more. "You gotta tell me what it was like dude!"

Danny stared at the floor for a second more before I saw a smirk I couldn't quite identify appear on his face. "Hey, Sam. Do I have permission to scar him for life?" Oh...it was an evil, make Tucker pay for everything he's ever done, smirk. I could live with that.

"Do you want me to do it? I'm not sure you'd be able to keep the doorway open with as flustered as you get." He sent me a playful glare at the comment before I saw that slightly evil look appear again.

"You know, it might be more effective to make him see it from your point of view anyway." Apparently he didn't give a damn about embarrassment when he was busy plotting a little revenge.

"Wait, what?" Realization paid Tucker a visit once more before he spoke again. "No! I do not want to see that!"

I smirked at his reaction. "You're the one that wanted to know what it was like." Off in the background, I heard someone, most likely our pain in the ass teacher, practically beg us NOT to relate the previous night aloud.

Tucker scowled. "Generalizations, Sam. NOT specifics."

"You sure?" I sent him a brief image as I teased him. It wasn't much, just the serious kissing right before things starting coming off. Honestly, it wasn't like he hadn't walked in on us like that before.

"Really, Sam? Really? Did you have to?" Tucker was not nearly as amused with this as I was.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sam," Danny practically whined from beside me, "what the hell did you show him?"

"Relax, Danny. It wasn't anything he hasn't seen before. It was just enough to get him off our backs." I rethought that statement, there was no way in hell this would keep him silent very long. "Well...it'll get him off our back for the moment at least."

"Okay!" Maddie suddenly spoke up louder than she absolutely needed to. "Now that we're done talking about teenage stupidity" she turned to Danny and I, completing ignoring that the conversation hadn't technically ended when she cut in, "and don't you dare even try to claim it wasn't stupid," insert glare here, "I think we have more important things to talk about right now. Like getting rid of Plasmius, perhaps?"

Oh...right...that...

Well...shit, meet the fan.

* * *

_So...I managed to completly miss an update... Sorry about that... Shit seems to be continuously hitting the fan right now, but I'm working through it. Hopefully, there won't be another missed update... I SHALL KEEP UP! :)_

_Commments and feedback are as welcome as always. :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	26. Gone

**_Gone_**

* * *

Mom or Sam. Mom or Sam. Even though I knew damn well how this was going to end, it was still hard to think about. I could tell they were going to fight over it, Sam refusing to sacrifice herself for Sam's problem and mom refusing to let Sam sacrifice her child. Mom would find a million different arguments, but she wouldn't pull out the pregnancy card until she was sure there was no other way to get Sam just let it happen.

"We can't kill Sam just to take out Plasmius," I heard mom mutter. It was already beginning. I was about to lose her again, within the hour if I was lucky, the next ten minutes if I wasn't.

Ms. Stuth was suddenly by my side, as if she knew what was on my mind. "You can't stop this, Danny." I didn't respond, I barely looked her in the eye for more than about a second before I found the floor to be more interesting once more. "I'd do it in a second if I could, but I'm not a mother." I finally looked her in the eye as I fought to keep my emotions in check. My mindset was starting to disintegrate to that of a three year old.

"It's just not fair, damn it!" Tears were forming in my eyes, but I only let one escape. "Why the hell do I have to lose her so soon after getting her back?" I didn't care that I'd just pretty much told her I knew which one was going to die, what she knew of the event wouldn't screw up the timeline too much. I needed someone to rant to, whether I looked like a three year old or not.

"Danny, she'll be here with us. You'll be able to see her again." Jazz had stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder as her and dad tried to comfort me.

* * *

"I'll do it." Maddie's mind was made up faster than I had anticipated, but that most certainly did not mean I was going to just let her take the bullet without a fight.

"I won't let you take it, Maddie," I said as I realized I'd just called Maddie by name aloud for the first time. I turned to the side and caught sight of Danny ranting about something to our teacher. I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I saw the glisten of a single teardrop roll down his face. He knew who was going to die, anyone with eyes could tell that. That had to be hard on him, knowing which one of us he was about to lose for the second time.

"Samantha Manson!" Even when used on me, Maddie's motherly tone of 'you're in a shit load of trouble' didn't lose it's meaning or force. "I don't care whether I'm your biological mother or not, I forbid you from doing this!" It was hard not to shrink away from her right then, but I wasn't going to give up this fight that easily.

"Where the hell would Danny be if you left him again?" I realized a second too late how easy it was for that statement to come back around to bite me in the ass.

"You need to ask yourself the same question. Where would he be without you? What would happen if he lost both you and your child in one fell swoop? It's not just your life you're playing with here, Sam." She looked over at Danny who had stopped ranting and was now staring blankly at the wall. He was about to fall apart and it hadn't even happened yet. I looked to Maddie and realized she really wasn't going to let me do this. She was right, Danny needed me and the pain of losing his mother for the second time was more likely to heal than if he were to lose both me and our unborn child.

"Fine." I sighed, I couldn't believe she'd gotten to me so easily. "Do you want to take him in now or later?"

Fear flickered on Maddie expression for a moment before she regained her composure. I think she was trying to be strong for Danny as he slowly came up to us, a sullen expression on his face. He'd known how this was going to end all along and you could tell it from the look on his face. God, I hoped I could see him smile again soon. "Let's do this now." She tried to send me a smile but it didn't work the way she had planned.

I grabbed her hands and searched for the same spark that had allowed me to originally rake Plasmius from Vlad. I found it and felt the power bubble to the surface. I held it there as I looked to Maddie again. "You ready?" She nodded and I released my grasp on the pure power it took to move the bastard from one person to another. We both collapsed as the transfer finished and Danny ran over to the both of us before wrapping his mother in a hug. This had to be pure torture for him, it hurt me just thinking about it.

Danny pulled away as Maddie reached for the ecto-gun attached to her hip; it was built for ghosts, but it could take down a human to. She was trying to get this over with, but I knew she wouldn't be able to take herself out. Plasmius wouldn't allow it and I could tell by the flash of red in her eyes that he was already working his way into control.

"That's not going to work," I whispered softly, hating the implication that one of us would have to murder Maddie. Her arm stopped moving as I said that, a questioning look on her face. "Plasmius would take control the second you touched the gun. Someone else has to do it." I briefly noted that Jack and Jazz were standing off to the side with Ms. Stuth, watching the whole thing play out from the sidelines.

There was a tense silence in the air for a few minutes before Danny spoke up softly. "I'll do it." All eyes were suddenly on him and the expression on his face as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes from flowing over.

"Are you sure, sweetie? Someone else can do this." Maddie was looking at her son with concern as she addressed him. I knew what she was thinking, she didn't want him to have to go through that kind of emotional trauma.

"I'm sure mom." He was still holding back his tears, but his defenses were quickly breaking. He pulled her into a hug, but didn't let her go. "You ready?" Now that Maddie couldn't se his face, Danny's walls finally broke, and the tears started to fall.

"I'm ready. I love you, Danny." I couldn't see her face, but I could tell Maddie was crying too.

"I love you too, mom." He was silent for a moment before one of his hands came up to rest on the back of her head. "I love you." He whispered as I saw the blast power up in his hand for a moment before it was released.

Danny didn't even try to contain his emotions as Maddie's lifeless body slumped against him and he fell to the ground, still holding her in his arms.

I practically ran to his side, trying to soothe him, but I knew it wasn't going to do much right now. He'd just killed his own mother, nothing can ever erase that kind of trauma from a person, not right now or even years in the future.

"It'll be okay Danny." I wrapped my arms around him as he finally let go of Maddie's form and turned to me, crying into my shoulder. My own tears were falling quickly, and while I couldn't see them, I had a feeling everyone else in the room was in tears as well.

This was more than just the sacrifice of a mother, it was the sacrifice of a son as well.

* * *

_I nearly cried writing that... :'(_

_I'm evil...a late update and then leaving you with that? You're all going to want to kill me... :P_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D (...even if they do come in the form of death threats... :P)_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	27. Heading Home

_Writer's block...I hate it with a burning passion..._

* * *

**_Heading Home_**

* * *

God only knows how long we sat there on the ground, bawling our eyes out like school children. Danny didn't give a damn about who was there to see him breaking down, and I sure as hell couldn't blame him. How could any sane person just kill their own mother, regardless of the reasons, and not break down?

He clung on to Maddie's form for ages before he finally let go and grabbed on to me instead. About ten minutes after that, he finally calmed himself down enough to let go of me and stand up. "We need to get going." Even though he managed to keep his voice steady, I could tell he was one wrong move away from breaking down again.

Jazz moved to place a hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll take care of mom," she said, with a small, reassuring smile on her face.

Danny nodded in response before turning to me and the silent Ms. Stuth. "Let's go home." He grabbed the two of us and Tucker and phased us up through the roof of the ghostly dwelling before setting us outside the waiting Specter Speeder. The door opened seemingly of its own accord as Tucker approached it. Ms. Stuth went to close the door after entering behind Tucker, but stopped to wait on me. I just shook my head in response and, for the first time in months, let my rings of transformation pass over me to reveal my true ghost form.

"I'd rather fly." I smirked half-heartedly as I said it knowing that the real reason I was flying now as because Danny would be and I wasn't going to leave him alone after what had just happened, no matter how short the time. He was bound to start retreating back into the slightly unstable state he was in when I first found him again at the beginning of this school year.

It felt like it'd been forever since I'd really flown and I now knew it was a freedom I'd never take for granted again. Even with the wacky laws of physics that resided within the Ghost Zone, the pure sensation of flight put a real smile on my face. More than that, it returned just a little light to Danny's eyes to see me so happy again.

It wasn't until we finally got home that it fully hit me that Plasmius was gone. He couldn't function without a body to inhabit, and the sacrifice Maddie made would keep him from latching on to someone else nearby. He was gone, asshole was really gone. Now, our biggest problem was figuring out how we were going to pull of being teenage parents in an all boys academy.

Would Lancer help us out? He had said he wouldn't help us hide anything at the beginning of the semester, but one whole hell of a lot has happened since then. Would he at least let me continue living in the apartment with Danny even if I couldn't actually attend classes anymore here in a few months? I couldn't leave Danny, not now, and if the vice principal tried to make me, there'd be hell to pay. I may not be a part of the GIW anymore, but one phone call to grandma Ida and she could make our money really talk for the first time in years.

* * *

_...that was not the type of chapter I wanted to put out..._

_I apologize severely neglecting this story... Writer's block hit hard with this one. I reached the end of what little planning I do and it kinda just crashed and burned on me for a while..._

_Regardless, I WILL finish the final few chapters of this story...even if it makes me want to bang my head on the desk several times over... :P_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	28. Chapter 28

_...I think this wait goes way beyond just neglect.._

* * *

"What happened?" Lancer ignored Danny and I as we walked in after dropping Tucker off and talked to Ms. Stuth instead. She relayed the story bit by bit, having to stop every once in a while to recompose herself. I barely paid attention to any of it, I was perfectly content to escape the real world and stay wrapped in Danny's arms. Hardly anything anyone said actually made it to my brain until Lancer addressed me personally.

"Miss Manson, I hope you realize your days here are limited. You should be able to finish this school year without your pregnancy becoming a problem, but you'll have to transfer out when the new year starts." I didn't answer, I was in no mood to care. My emotions were in a whirlwind, and if I felt this bad, I could only imagine what Danny was going through.

There was a moment of silence before I finally forced myself to speak. "I can't leave Danny." As if to empathize my point, I snuggled myself closer to his warm body.

Ms. Stuth cut in. "Mr. Lancer, I could tutor them myself during the school year. After what they've both done, the least we can do is keep them together."

"I wouldn't object to it, but that falls slightly outside my reach. You'd have to get that cleared with the principal and considering he doesn't know even half of what these two have been through, the odds of him clearing it aren't good."

The look he received in response was priceless. "Have you paid attention to your e-mail at all the past few days?"

"I've had more important things to worry about."

Our teacher just sighed. "I was with them and I still found time to check it." She shook her head in mock disappointment. "You're being promoted for the next school year. The principal is stepping down and you're next in line for the job. In other words, it's your choice whether or not to clear me teaching them outside of the normal school schedule."

It took Lancer a few minutes to finally regain his composure after the words set in.

* * *

_Wow...my life must be more screwed up than I thought. I honestly just realized I never actually posted the last two chapters of this. Anyways, if there is anyone out there that still has an interest in this, the final chapter will be up here in a few minutes._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	29. Chapter 29

_At long last, I am managing to finish this. :)_

* * *

I think it's pretty obvious that Lancer was more than willing to go through with Ms. Stuth's plan of tutoring Danny and I during the next school year. It did wonders for me, but I sadly think it did more harm than good for Danny.

It's not that his grades starting slipping or that he couldn't understand the material, quite the opposite actually. We had half the time the normal students did and we kept up and even got ahead at times, but this gave Danny too much time to himself to think and over think.

I saw him starting to break down midway through the first quarter. Even though I tried to reach out and help him, he wouldn't respond to me at all, no matter what I did. I couldn't even get through to him with our mental connection. He was slowly slipping and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

Lily was born a few months later, and for a short time it looked like he might just be getting better, but eventually he leveled out and started to slide back down his slippery slope. As much as it pained me to admit, I needed to prepare for when he finally broke, I could feel it coming up fast. I kept trying to help, but I knew our baby girl was going to end up growing up without him.

Every once in a while, I couldn't help but remember that dream I had before we entered the Ghost Zone. At the time, I thought it had told me so much about our future, but now it was looking like it was nothing more than a glimpse at what could have been.

* * *

"And that's the story, Lily. Your dad finally broke when you were about six months old." I fight the urge to cry as I force myself to finish telling this story. I had promised myself long ago that I would be honest when she finally asked, and I had been, I just needed to finish the story now. There isn't much of it left. "It wasn't your fault, I need you to know that. If anything, you're the reason he lasted as long as he did." Lily is five now, and as such I needed her to realize what happened back then wasn't her fault. I know how impressionable young children can be.

"Do you know where he is now?" She asked the question I had been dreading for years.

"No," I softly reply. Telling her this story is slowly breaking into my defenses. I find it to be a miracle that I haven't broken down in tears yet. These are memories I can almost never relive without some form of emotional turmoil. "I haven't seen him since he took off that night without warning." That's it. That's all I have to tell her. I hope she doesn't ask for much more; having to say "I don't know" hurts more than just retelling the story.

There's a knock at the door that quickly becomes an insistent banging. It's easily one in the morning, I really shouldn't have kept Lily up this long, but if I hadn't made it through that in one setting I never would have finished it. Who the hell could that be?

I look to Lily and she quickly turns herself invisible. That's our drill now, if someone unexpected shows up she is to hide until farther notice. There are one hell of a lot of people out there that would want to hurt the two of us.

"Sam! Please open the door. I know you're in there." That voice. It almost sounds like...no. It can't be.

I cautiously approach the door, one hand out of sight and pulsing with energy just in case. Not many people knew where Lily and I lived. I look through the peep hole in the door. That looks so much like him...but it can't be? Can it?

"Sam, it's me. It's Danny. I know you're there, please let me in." Danny. Could it really be?

I open the door a crack and look him over. That's Danny alright. His hair has grown and his eyes are dulled, but it's Danny. His shirt is in tatters with so many holes and tears he might be better off without it.

Through all the rips and tears, I see the scar covered torso I saw when I first went to Casper High. It was really Danny.

"Danny!" I practically throw myself at him, as if he'll disappear if I don't hang onto him. He came back. My Danny came back.

He returns the hug. "Sam." We stay there wrapped in each other's arms for the longest time before a tiny little voice breaks us apart.

"Daddy?" Lily is floating in mid air, curiosity in her icy blue eyes.

"Lily?" He asks. I nod in response and he slowly approaches her.

"Daddy!" She tackles him much like I had moments earlier. I never expected her to take to him so quickly if he ever showed up again, but she has.

That doesn't stop the worry in my gut. What if he isn't here to stay?

I wait for them to separate on their own terms, then wait until Lily is practically falling asleep standing up to send her to bed. If Danny isn't here to stay, I don't want to be the one that cuts her time with him short.

Lily has just gone to bed when I approach him on this much more serious topic. "Are you staying? Or are you going to run off when it gets hard like you did last time?" The question came out harder than I had intended, but it was my natural defenses rising. Yes, I still love him, god knows I love him, but he broke my heart when he left and he's in the position to do it again.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you." I can see that he means it by the look in his eye. I know him too well, and even though he has a secret to protect he never has been the best at lying through his teeth.

"Are you staying or not? Don't beat around the bush, just tell me." I need to know now, before I completely fall back into the hole I worked so hard to dig myself out of.

"I'll stay if you want me back. If you want me to get the hell out, I understand, but I want to be with you again." I see the vulnerability in his eyes and can't tell him no. My mom would have killed me for taking him back so easily, but that's what's happening.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me again. Ever."

"I won't. I promise." There's uncertainty in his eyes as he slowly leans forward. He hesitates for just a second before capturing my lips in a slow kiss.

* * *

_Three to fours months without an update? That's barely neglect anymore; it's more like abandoment... I really don't know what happened there._

_Anyways, I think I'm going to go through both this and Impossibilities and do some massive editing, I know what it is now isn't my best work. Look for that if you're interested, ignore it if you aren't._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
